The Strange Angel
by Lanthieriel
Summary: Maria only wanted to sing, but never had a chance until a Strange Angel offers her help. Then they both discover that true beauy lies behind the voice and the mask.
1. The Opera Populaire

Prologue

Paris 1919

The car jerked roughly down the road. The young woman in back was jostled as she watched the countryside fade into the city. She would be there soon. She looked down at the small note in her hand. It told where to go and what to do, but it didn't tell her why. She didn't need to know that though. She just had to get there.

Slowly the car turned onto the road that lead to the old opera house, the Opera Populaire. She moved closer to the small window to see the once magnificent building. It was now scared and deformed; no one had bothered to fix it since the disaster. She sighed and sat back. The car jerked to a sudden stop, and driver quickly came around to open the door. The young girl was already getting out.

"Wait here," she ordered. "I won't be long."

She brushed by the driver and walked in the huge entrance way. She looked around, trying to imagine what the music hall must have once looked like. She stopped suddenly and hearing a gavel sound from where the stage had once been. She turned to see an older man motioning for her. He was the auctioneer.

"Your number, Mademoiselle," he said politely.

The young woman walked up and handed the man her little note. He nodded his thanks. She could feel everyone looking at her. Each person in the room thought that they knew her. She looked so familiar, yet so different. She ignored their eyes and turned to the auctioneer.

"Lot 665," he said. "A papier-mâché music box, attached to the top a figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the symbols. It is still in working order, ladies and gentlemen."

The auctioneer turned to the young man holding the music box. They young man nodded, and the monkey started to play along with the music. The young woman looked up at hearing the familiar tune. She had heard it all her life.

"Masquerade," she sang in a whisper. "Paper faces on parade."

She knew that this was the piece. The auctioneer opened the bids at fifteen francs. The young woman held up her hand, and so did an older woman. The young woman looked over to see who had dared bid against her. She saw the face of a very old friend.

"I have fifteen, do I hear twenty?"

The old friend raised her hand; the young girl raised hers too. She couldn't let this music box get away from her. The auctioneer raised the price; however, only the young girl raised her hand. He looked over at the older woman, and she sadly shook her head.

"Sold!" He announced, hitting the gavel. "To…"

The man stopped as he saw the young woman shake her head. She did not want her name known to anyone in that room. The usher handed her the music box, and she stared at it transfixed by it simplicity and beauty. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she thought of what it meant to her.

"Every detail, exactly as she said," the young woman whispered. "Will you still play when she is dead?"

The auctioneer announced another number. The young woman barley heard it until he said something that caught her ear. She looked up at the man and then over at the huge, broken chandelier.

"Many of you have probably heard of the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. A mystery never fully explained. Some believe that this is the very chandelier that figures in the tragedy." He paused, looking at the small crowd's reaction. "Our work men however have repaired it and wired parts for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away this ghost with a little illumination."

The young woman looked at the floor. She knew the tale that he talked about; she had heard it since childhood. She turned to old woman, and she was smiling. The young woman tried to smile, but it was very faint.

"Gentlemen," the auctioneer said.

The men suddenly threw off the huge cover over the broken chandelier. Then there was a huge spark as it came to illuminated life. The men started to slowly raise it, and as they did both women could see the Opera Populaire return to its original and beautiful form.

They could see the seats turn back to their bright, red velvet. The huge statues that held up the balcony boxes shine their radiant gold, and the stage come back to form. The most beautiful thing was that they could see the chandelier rise to the ceiling, which was painted with clouds and angels. They could also hear the sounds of a rehearsal that had almost been forgotten.

Chapter One

The Opera Populaire

There was music echoing through the halls of Paris's most beautiful opera house. People were rushing around, trying to make it to rehearsal without anyone noticing they were late. Some of the dancers were putting on their costumes or adjusting their shoes. Soloists were standing in front of their mirror, preparing to hit all their notes.

There was a strange sensation in the air. It was as if something new and exciting was about to happen. The air was filled with a heightened madness that was worse than opening night. It crept through the walls and around the stage, feeling everyone with anxiety.

"Maria," a voice called down the backstage corridor. "Maria!"

A beautiful young woman raised her head at hearing her name. She brushed some of her dark brown hair away from her eyes and turned to the person who had called her name. It was Madame Giry, the ballet mistress. She seemed troubled about something.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"It's Carlotta," Madame Giry replied. "She ripped her skirt again."

Maria sighed. It was the third time that she had had to fix the diva's costume. She stood up and walked out toward the stage. Madame Giry followed close behind.

Maria had just turned twenty-one. She was young, beautiful, smart, and very good with sewing equipment. She had come to the opera house when she was only a child. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father had died when she was nine. Ten years she had lived at the here, learning everything she could about music, costumes, and the world of the opera.

Maria walked out onto the vast stage. The players were standing around, listening to the diva rave. She walked over to see how bad the tear actually was. She took a few steps, and then Carlotta erupted.

"You!" Carlotta yelled, pointing to Maria. "I told you to fix this skirt and finish my costume for act three!"

Maria sighed. Of all people in the Opera House, Carlotta was the only one that she couldn't get along with. She ignored the complaints and grabbed a small sewing kit from a nearby table. She then returned to Carlotta's side to find only a small rip where a fake jewel had fallen off. She had just pulled out a needle when she heard male footsteps on the stage. She looked past Carlotta's hulking thighs to see Mr. Lefevre, the Opera Populaire's owners, leading two men across the stage.

The two men were dressed nicely with top hats and canes. They seemed very impressed with the place. She could see that Lefevre was talking, but she couldn't hear what was being said. She turned back to her chore. Suddenly Carlotta turned and took a step toward the two gentlemen.

"Carlotta," Maria almost yelled. "Don't!"

It was too late. Carlotta turned, putting the needle right into her leg. Maria quickly pulled the small tool away. Carlotta swiftly swung around and landed her hand firmly on Maria's cheek with a loud crack.

The whole opera house fell silent at hearing the sound. Many people turned to see what had happened. Maria gently rubbed her cheek, trying to make the redness go away. Carlotta smiled and laughed off what she did. Maria wanted to poke her again, but stopped.

Lefevre walked over and stopped. He looked down at Maria, concerned. Maria only shook her head. He nodded and then turned to everyone.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, Maria, you have all hear rumors of my imminent retirement," he sighed. "I can now tell you that they are all true."

He looked down and met Maria's very shocked and sad eyes. Lefevre had been like a father to Maria since she had come to the opera house. She quickly turned back to her work, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Lefevre then motioned to two men that were standing by, flirting with the dancing girls.

"I would like to introduce you to the new owners of the Opera Populaire," he waited to finish until the two men were standing with him. " M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre."

The two bowed to everyone. Maria looked them over carefully. She looked away and went back to work. Carlotta started walking toward them, and Maria stopped her. The two men looked over at them and smiled. Then another man stepped onto the stage.

He was young, with light green eyes, and long brown hair. There was a bounce in his step of someone who always got what they went after. He was also dressed in what looked the very best. Anyone who saw him could tell that he was rich. He walked past Carlotta and Maria and over to the men.

Maria had been watching the young man since she saw him move across the stage. She was in awe of him. He was handsome and young, which was something that was rare among the opera crowd. She could also see that he had class, and that was in terrible demand. Carlotta moved a little as she watched the boy pass. Maria moved to get a better look and crashed down on the stage. The young man, Carlotta, and M. Lefevre looked over at her. She smiled and helped herself up.

"Slick spot there, someone better clean that up before tonight," she said standing.

Maria quickly got off the stage. She cursed her clumsiness and foolishness. She walked back down the corridor when there was a loud scream from the stage. She spun on her heel, knowing the screamer. She started back for the stage when she noticed something moving in the shadows.

Maria searched the rafters above her. The shadows made good cover for whatever was hiding. She started for the stage when another movement caught her eye. Something white had caught the light. She looked up and for one instant locked eyes with the legendary "opera ghost".

Maria didn't know what to do. Every story told her that this man was an ugly creature, barely alive. The thing or man she had seen had not looked like that. They each held their gazes until footsteps were echoing down the corridor. As if by magic the ghost disappeared.

"Maria, Maria," a voice called.

Maria pulled herself from the trance she had fallen in. She turned to see Meg Giry running to her. Meg was close to Maria's age and one of her closest friends. Maria grabbed Meg by the shoulders to stop her. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was to protect the hidden ghost.

"He was here!" Meg shouted.

"What?" Maria said, looking at the now deserted rafters.

"The Phantom of the Opera," Meg panted. "He was here."

"Meg, slow down."

"Carlotta was trying to show off for the new managers, and he dropped a piece of set of her!"

Maria couldn't help but smile. She was also glad to see that she wasn't the only one who hated Carlotta. She let out a small chuckle. Meg turned to her and gave her a funny look.

Maria cleared her throat. "Is Carlotta all right?"

Meg smiled. "She's fine. I think she's still throwing a fit about what happened."

Maria shook her head. Meg took her arm. Maria looked at the girl.

"Are you all right?" Meg asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Maria asked in reply.

"I don't know you just seem different."

Maria shrugged. She had not meant to worry her friend. She was worried however. She had made costumes for Lefevre so long; now she had to prove herself to the new mangers. Meg could see that her friend had a lot on her mind.

Suddenly M. Lefevre walked up. He looked over at the two girls. Maria wanted to turn away. She didn't want to say goodbye to her old friend and father figure.

"Meg," Lefevre started. "Could I have a moment with Maria?"

Meg nodded and walked away quite quickly. Lefevre offered his arm to Maria; she took it gently. They both started walking towards her room.

"I know this isn't easy for you," Lefevre said softly.

Maria only managed a small nod. She wasn't sure what her old friend was getting at. She let go of his arm and stopped suddenly.

"I have spent ten years of my life here. Your eyes along with Madame Giry's watching over me. You have been like a father to me, and you had no plan to say goodbye did you?"

Lefevre sighed. "Maria, you are a wonderful young woman, but you can't live your whole life in hiding in the shadows."

Maria nodded. "I know, but I have no talent."

"You have made some of the most beautiful costumes I have ever seen and you can sing."

"Not well enough to step from the shadows."

Lefevre smiled a little at the beautiful girl before him. He tenderly kissed her forehead. "If you need me, I shall be in Australia."

Maria smiled through her tears. She watched as Lefevre walked away. He would not stay for the show. She walked in her room and changed into her work dress. She knew it would be a busy night.


	2. The Diva's Echo

Chapter Two

The Diva's Echo

Maria stood backstage, watching the ballet; Meg was dancing the lead. She smiled. Meg was so good at everything she did. Her attention was drawn away from the ballet for a moment. She noticed that the young man from that morning was sitting in Box Five. She sighed, staring at the man. Madame Giry walked up and touched her shoulder. Maria turned back to her.

"Maurice torn his tunic," she whispered. "Do you think you can fix it before act three?"

Maria smiled and held up her pincushion, which was attached to her wrist. She pulled the needle from it. She brushed by Madame Giry and found Maurice standing in the corner. She shook her head, and her smile broadened.

The show passed quickly. Maria finished the tunic right as the third act began. She slid her pincushion off her wrist and disappeared down the corridor. She walked silently and undetected to the small chapel. She sat down on the window seat and rested her head on the stain-glass window. She could hear the orchestra start Carlotta's solo. She felt tears of longing welling in her eyes. She had wanted to sing all his life, but life had dealt her a losing hand. She looked over at the picture of her father mounted on the candle memorial.

Carlotta's voice soon echoed through out the halls. Maria looked up and felt something strange and strong growing in her. She slowly opened her mouth, and the words of the song flowed out of her. The singing was beautiful. She had such a force and class behind it that is should have been her on the stage. She stood up and sang louder than before. She listened as the music began to fade and fell to her knees, coughing.

Maria never noticed the pair of eyes watching her. The famous Phantom of the Opera had been passing beneath the chapel, anger evident in his every move. He had stopped suddenly hearing the notes of a perfect angel. He had never heard anyone like the woman singing. He had stopped his fuming and walked up to a secret passage in the chapel. He had looked inside and found the angel.

The angel he saw was a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair. He couldn't see her eyes well, but he could tell that she was nonetheless beautiful. He watched her and could see that she was having a hard time hitting and holding the notes. He felt sorry for her. Her cough seemed to wrack her whole body. He went to step out of his hiding place, and then he saw another young girl walk into the chapel. He stepped back into the deep shadows.

Meg rushed over to Maria. She helped Maria to her feet and saw blood on her lips.

"Maria," Meg started. "Are you all right?"

Maria coughed one more time and then nodded. The sound echoed through the chapel. Meg held her friend close.

"Let's go upstairs and get you some water," Meg said pulling Maria along.

Maria succumbed and started upstairs. The Phantom slowly moved out of his hiding place. He watched as the two girls climbed the staircase. He could see that the girl he thought of as an angel was in great pain.

"I'll see you tonight, Angel," he whispered.

With a flip of his cape the Phantom disappeared. He went back to his small world of creativity and music. He had seen something in young girl that he had never seen before. It was true beauty, from her face all the way to her soul.

The performance ended, and the cast celebration began. Maria and Meg walked up into the middle of the scene. They walked through the crowded corridor when Carlotta grabbed Maria by the arm.

"Would you mind fixing that party dress I asked you about?" Carlotta asked.

Maria wanted to say no, but she wanted out of the crowd. She nodded. Meg turned to her, making sure that she was all right. Maria indicated that she was and walked into Carlotta's dressing room.

The room was stunning. The walls were a pale pink color, and there were lots of flowers sitting around. On the far wall there was an enormous full length mirror. It was elaborately framed in gold and bright with a luster shine. The glass was smooth and flawless. There were also pictures of Carlotta in various performances hanging up on the wall. Maria rolled her eyes when she saw the pictures. She then noticed a pile of dresses and walked over to them. She threw most of them aside and found the light blue, almost white dress. She pulled it out to find the hole. She laid it down when she heard the door opened. She didn't turn around, thinking it was most likely Carlotta. Finally she found the hole and started toward the dressing doll. She suddenly stopped when she saw the guest was the young man from Box Five. She cleared her throat.

"That is a beautiful dress," he said.

Maria smiled. "If you're looking for Carlotta, she is most likely at the party."

The young smiled. He had been looking for Carlotta, but he had found something a lot better. He walked over and helped the woman place the dress on the dummy.

"Thank you," Maria said.

"I'm Raoul De Changy," the young man said holding out his hand.

Maria took his hand, and he kissed hers. Maria felt a blush come to her cheeks. She pulled her hand away and turned back to the dress.

"Do you have a name?" Raoul asked.

Maria looked up, "Maria Leroux."

Raoul smiled. He played her name over in his head. It sounded very familiar. He sat down on a nearby stool. He enjoyed watching the girl work. Then it hit him.

"Leroux," he paused. "Are you the daughter of Andre Leroux, the pianist?"

Maria looked over at hearing her father's name. It had been years since someone had mentioned him. Maria simply smiled and nodded.

"He's how I ended up here," she said, pulling the needle carefully through the hole. "He played piano in one of the shows and became good friends with M. Lefevre. After he died Lefevre took me in as a favor."

Raoul listened quite attentively. He sat back and watched Maria.

"Did you learn how to sew from him?" He asked.

Maria laughed and then coughed a little. She looked up at the young man, and he was grinning too. She could see that he was kind, decent, and very handsome.

"Would you like to go to dine with me?" he suddenly asked.

Maria quickly glanced down at her clothes, and then back up to the dress she was mending. She wasn't dressed for a social place with him, and he knew it.

"I'm afraid I can't," Maria paused. "I have to finish this dress before tomorrow night."

"The dress can wait, as the Patron of the Opera Populaire, I order you to come."

Maria blanched. Not only was Raoul a different class standing than she was, but he was the Patron of the opera. She couldn't risk getting involved with him. She would be great trouble if anything went wrong. She swallowed.

"Monsieur De Changy, I told Carlotta that I would be finished with the dress tonight. I shouldn't let her down."

Raoul smiled. He helped Maria to her feet. She smiled backed, and then he gently kissed her hand again. Maria could see that Raoul was sincere, but she could not get involved with him. Raoul could see the worry in her eyes. He caressed her cheek tenderly.

"You are too beautiful to stay locked up in here," he said softly.

Maria looked down at the floor. She could hear her heart pounding in her throat. Raoul was so attractive and wonderful. He could also save her from the life she was living. She looked back up at him and went to accept, when a clap of thunder sounded throughout the opera house.

"I guess the storm finally got here," Raoul said.

Maria nodded. She let her hand slip from Raoul's. "Another night would be better perhaps for an outing."

"I agree."

The door of the dressing room opened. Andre and Firmin poked their heads in and motioned for Raoul. He sighed and kissed Maria's cheek.

"I must go," he said kindly.

Maria could only nod. She watched him walk out. She shook her head as she watched the door close. She knew this was crazy. She quickly returned to thoughts to her work and the dress.

The night passed and all the guests went home. Maria finished her chores and went to bed. Exhaustion took over, and sleep was a much welcome peace.

The Phantom saw her light go out. He waited until the whole opera house was silent before he made his move. He walked like a specter up the corridor to the room at the far end of the hall. There was a secret way, known only to him, to get into every room but this one. He reached for the door knob. It turned quietly. Luckily Maria didn't believe in locking her door. He gently pushed the door in, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

The room was small and scarcely furnished. He could make out the small iron bed tucked in the corner between the window and the wall. His eyes then fell on all the fabric that littered the floor. He walked farther into the room. He noticed a little bedside table with a lamp and book on it. He took a step closer and picked up the book. It was on old, worn novel that had been read at least a thousand times.

There was a sudden, brilliant flash of lightening. The room for a moment was bathed in a dazzling white light. In that split second, the Phantom could see the sleeping form of Maria. He wished that the light would last longer. He walked closer to the bed and pulled out a beautiful red rose. It was almost in full bloom with a black, silk ribbon tied to the stem. He placed it on the pillow next to her along with a note. He then turned his attention to the sleeping woman. He had never seen someone so beautiful. He brushed some hair away from her face.

Another flash of lightening illuminated the room. This time a loud crack of thunder followed. Maria slowly opened her eyes at hearing the sound. She looked up as a new flash lit up the room.

In the instant of the flash Maria saw the form of a man standing over her. She suppressed a scream and sit up quickly. She scrambled for the lamp. She quickly turned up the wick and found that the man was gone. She looked around, wondering if she had been dreaming and noticed the door was ajar. She got up and shut the door, then locked it. Thunder echoed throughout the room as she walked back to her bed. If the situation had been a dream it had been very real. She then saw the rose on her other pillow. Her heart skipped as she reached for it. Then her eyes fell on the letter. She picked up the small envelope. It was exceptionally thin, almost like tissue paper. She turned it over. The seal which held it close was a bright red, wax skull. She quickly ripped it open and pulled out the letter. The handwriting was a sturdy, classy hand. She slowly began to read.

Dear Angel,

I heard you echo the diva tonight. You were amazing. I have never heard such music from anyone. Please allow me to help you; you belong on the stage not in the chapel. If you wish to accept my offer come to the diva's dressing room in two nights. I will be waiting.

Your Angel of Music

Maria reread the note at least three times before she put it down. She couldn't understand. No one had heard her in the chapel except maybe Meg. Then a smile flickered across her lips. The rose and the letter, it was nothing but a wicked jest. She picked up the rose and noticed the black ribbon. She gasped at its beauty and simplicity. She gently sat both of them aside. She would think about the strange event in the morning when her mind was clear.


	3. The Costumer and the Managers

Chapter Three

The Mangers and the Costumer

Maria awoke the next morning, feeling cold air blowing in from the window. The storm had erased the last warm days autumn and replaced it with the cruel coldness of winter. Maria wrapped her shawl around her arms and slipped into some old dancing slippers. She walked out into the corridor and noticed that most of the opera house was still slumbering. She crept down the hallway, feeling a shadow somewhere around her. She pulled her shawl closer.

"Good morning," came a half drunk-half sober voice.

Maria spun around. She was face to face with the chief scene shifter, Joseph Buquet. He was a big burly man that stood about six feet tall. His hair was white, thinning, and also unkempt. He smelled of rum and sweat all the time. He was older than most of the men and thought that earned him a lot of respect, however Maria had no use for him.

"Monsieur Buquet," Maria said, catching her breath. "You startled me."

Buquet smiled a little. Most of his teeth were black and rotted, which gave him a sinister look. His eyes were small, and they always seemed to be sizing the girls up. She felt a chill go down her spine, standing with the man.

"Forgive me, Mademoiselle," he paused. "I noticed you locked your door last night."

Maria felt the blood drain from her face. There was no way that Buquet had left her the rose and the letter. He probably couldn't write his own name. She took a step, and Buquet reached for her. She quickly sidestepped his grasp.

"With that Opera Ghost around yesterday I thought it would be safer," she stammered.

"You have nothing to fear from that Ghost."

Maria wanted to laugh. She knew the Ghost meant her no harm. He seemed to pick his fights with Carlotta and the managers. However she had seen him and knew the stories Buquet told were lies to scare the naïve dancing girls.

"It's always better to be safe," she said.

"Always," Buquet whispered.

Maria felt as if a snake had hissed, hearing those words spoken. She didn't like the situation she was in. She had not liked being with Buquet during a show with everyone around. But being alone with him was about to put her into shock.

"Do you know if Madame Giry is up yet?" Maria asked, hoping to draw his attention from her.

"I believe she is. She is down in the ballet dormitories."

Maria nodded her thanks and scurried away. She waited until Buquet was out of sight before she breathed. She walked into ballet dorms and heard a lot of girls yelling. She pushed opened the door and saw two of the veteran dancers arguing with Madame Giry.

"He was in here last night!" Paulette was screaming.

"I assure you, he was not," Madame Giry replied. "Paulette, it was only a dream."

"I shall speak to the managers about this!"

Paulette stomped her foot and then stormed out. Maria watched her go, wonder what was wrong with her. She walked in and over to Meg, who watching the scene play out.

"There you are," Meg said. "You missed some excitement last night."

"Oh really," Maria pretended to care. "Like what?"

"The Phantom of the Opera."  
Maria felt her throat catch. She didn't trust herself to say anything. She nodded, looking at her friend. "What did this Phantom do?"

"Nothing really. Paulette swears that she saw him in the corridor last night."

Maria thought about this for a moment. Could the man in her room and Paulette seeing the mysterious Phantom be a coincidence? She swallowed before she answered. "Paulette was probably drinking."

Meg smiled. Maria smiled back and then began to cough. She knew that she would start sooner or later. Her lungs were very weak, and after last night, Maria was lucky that she hadn't started sooner. Her whole body heaved with each painful gasp for air. She felt herself become very dizzy.

"Mother!" Meg screamed.

Madame Giry looked over at Maria. She pushed past all the dancing girls and grabbed Maria by the shoulders. Maria held onto her for support. Madame Giry could tell that the cough was getting worse.

"Meg," she said, "get my smelling salts!"

Meg ran out of the dormitory quickly. She ran to her mother's room and searched the room. Her eyes fell on the small blue bottle that sat on her nightstand. She grabbed it and ran back to the room. As she ran back, not paying any attention, she ran into the two mangers.

"Beg your pardon, Sirs," Meg said, brushing past them quickly.

She started running again, leaving Andre and Firmin to look at each other.

"We should probably go check on what is going on," Andre said.

"Why?" Firmin replied sharply. "M. De Changy will be here shortly and we need to discuss some business with him."

"Richard," Andre sighed. "That girl came in rambling about that Opera Ghost again. What if this has something to do with him?"  
Firmin tapped his foot angrily. He had been here a day, and nothing was going right. This 'Opera Ghost' was starting to agitate him. He took his cane and made an after you motion to Andre. Andre smiled politely and headed fro the ballet dorm.

Maria was sitting on the bed, wheezing a little. The smelling salts had helped to clear her breathing passage and stop the cough. One of the girls handed her a warm glass of tea. She nodded her thanks.

Suddenly the two managers walked in. Everyone started to rush around and make themselves look busy.

"What's going on in here?" Firmin asked.

Madame Giry stepped forward. She didn't like the two men, and she let it show by holding herself tall and trying to make herself taller than they were.

"One of the girls had a coughing fit. It was taken care of, gentlemen." She said haughtily.

"Who was it?" Andre asked.

Maria stood up, pulling her shawl onto her shoulders for warmth and appearance. "It was me."

Madame Giry turned to Maria. She still looked very pale and tired. Meg stood to add a little support to her friend.

"Are you catching?" Firmin snapped.

"No," Maria replied very firmly. "I just have a bit of a chest cold."  
Maria did not wait for the men to reprimand her. She quickly walked to her room and changed into a loose blue dress. She pulled her hair into a tight French style bun. She then started to make her bed. It was then that she noticed the rose. She picked it up and smelled its sweet fragrance. She then turned her attention to the note. She sat the rose aside and read the letter once again. No one but Meg had heard her. Then she remembered seeing the man in the rafters. It had been him, the Phantom of the Opera. She looked at the note one last time. He had sent it to her; it had been him in the rafters and her bedroom last night.

"This is silly," Maria reminded herself out loud. "If he heard me, he would have to been in the chapel, and there was no one there."

Maria sighed. She was so confused. The Patron wanting to dine with her, the Phantom wanting to give her singing lessons. It was too much for her to bear. She stood up and grabbed an empty vase from her window sill and put the rose in it.

Unexpectedly there was a knock at her door. Maria turned, wondering if she should hide the gift. She slowly put the vase down on the window and pulled the curtain aside to conceal it.

"Come in," Maria said.

The door slowly opened, and Raoul De Changy poked his head in. Maria held back her gasp of surprise.

"Raoul," she stuttered.

"Hello Maria," he said kindly.

Suddenly he pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Maria felt her head spin. She gently took the mixture of wildflowers and daisies.

"That's very kind of you," she said with a slight blush.

"I wanted to see that I was sincere."

Maria gave him a funny look. She didn't know what he was talking about. She quickly looked around, hoping to find another vase. Raoul watched her and then moved toward the bed to sit down. Maria turned back to him and saw the letter laying there on the nightstand. She quickly reached over and grabbed it, sliding it into her pocket.

"What are you hiding?" Raoul asked. "A secret lover?"

"Now, Monsieur De Changy, it is not polite to ask such things."

Raoul smiled and stood up. Maria felt her heart race as he stepped nearer to her. She let him run his hand up her arm and pull her close. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. Raoul leaned into her, and the door all of a sudden flew open. They both looked over and saw Madame Giry standing in the doorway. Maria pushed herself away from Raoul and tossed the flowers on the bed.

Madame Giry's air of anger faded a little. Maria, however, could still see it in her eyes. She walked in taking Maria by the arm.

"Viscount," she said politely. "The managers are waiting for you in their office."

Raoul smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Madame Giry."

Maria smiled faintly. She watched as the young man walked out. She then turned to the older woman who was still holding her arm. Slowly the elder let go and landed a firm pop on Maria's cheek.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. "He is the patron, Maria."

"I know that!" Maria yelled rubbing her now red and sordid cheek. "As long as he thinks that I like him then it will be okay."

"No, Maria, it won't."

Madame Giry sighed. She knew Maria and knew that she was not a silly fool that fell for boyish romance. She was too grown up for that.

"The managers would like to see you, too," Madame Giry said, picking up the flowers.

"Me? Why?" Maria asked. "This isn't about my coughing fit this morning is it?"

"No, it has to do with the next show. They want to discuss costumes."

Maria bit down on her lower lip. It was dry and hard. She then nodded. "Are they waiting for me now?"

"Not really. They wanted to speak to the Viscount first."

Maria nodded. She then turned to Madame Giry. She felt the note down in her pocket and wondered if her old friend could help her. She sighed, making her decision.

"Who is the Angel of Music?" Maria asked.

Madame Giry swung around with a shocked expression on her face. She swallowed roughly as if she might choke.

"How do you know of him?" she asked.

Maria fingered the note. If she produced it, she exposed herself. She quickly pulled her fingers out of her pocket. She turned away, thinking of how to answer. Finally she just sighed.

"I heard it from someone," she shrugged.

"Don't lie to me, Maria," Madame Giry warned.

"He gave me this letter," she slowly pulled the letter out of her pocket.

Madame Giry took it and read it to herself. She then handed it back to her. There was silence all through the room. It worried Maria. This much quiet always meant anger.

"Where is the rose?" Madame Giry asked abruptly.

Maria looked flabbergasted. She slowly walked over to the window and pulled the curtain aside, revealing the beautiful rose. Madame Giry bent down and picked up the vase. The rose was in almost full bloom and the ribbon looked as if it hadn't been touched.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

Maria wasn't sure what to say or to do. She shrugged and sat down on a pile of fabric.

"I don't even know who _he_ is," she paused. "Or if I could trust him."

"You know who he is," Madame Giry said with a small smile.

"I do?"

"He's your father. He is sending you an angel so that you may sing again and make him proud."

Maria smiled. She had loved singing as her father played piano. He had always said that one day she would be a great singer and light up the stage. It was almost impossible now, since that day when everything changed. She thought of how much she missed her father and singing. If this Angel was sent by her father, what harm could he really be? She stood up and reached for the door.

"I better get to the manager's office," she said softly.

Maria walked down the corridor and out to the stage. She stopped, noticing that it was empty. She stared at the empty seats. She longed to stand here with everyone hearing her sing. Slowly her eyes turned to Box Five, and she had to stifle her cry. He was there in the box!

"Don't scream," his voice echoed through the empty opera house.

Maria only managed to nod. She was scared to death. She kept her eyes on him in the box just as she had done when she'd seen him in the rafters. She could only make out part of his face in the shadows of the box, but she could see that he was handsome with light eyes and dark hair. He was dressed in fine, fashionable clothes. She took a step forward, hoping for a better look. She strained her eyes and noticed the curtain moving. He was gone!

Maria exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She was tired of this man playing with her. She took one last look at the empty opera house and walked to the office.

The Phantom stepped from behind the curtain. He had not meant for her to see him in the box. He watched as she walked away. She was so beautiful. He slowly reached up and touched the white mask that covered his true face. He quickly pulled his hand away in disgust. He shook his head and walked into the shadows.

Maria felt something go through her as she thought about the Phantom. She had yet to see his whole face, but she felt so drawn to him. She shook her head for her foolishness. She stopped at the end of another corridor where a huge oak door was ajar. She knocked softly as she pushed the door open. She looked around the door and smiled.

"Ahh." M. Firmin said with great surprise. "Miss Maria, we have been waiting for you."  
Maria smiled a little. She walked in as the men stood up. She shook hands with the two managers and turned to the third man. Maria felt her whole body flush and limbs go numb.

"Maria, I believe you already met Monsieur De Changy," Andre said.

Maria could only manage a weak nod as she stared at the young man. He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her hand. Maria took a seat, trying not to show her obvious uneasiness. She turned to the managers. She didn't want to draw Raoul's attention to her.

"You gentlemen wanted to see me?" She asked.

"We did," Andre spoke up. Firmin moved forward, cutting Andre off.

"Can you make costumes form scratch?" he asked.

Maria felt offended at the question. She could do almost anything with costumes. She nodded quickly.

"Wonderful!" Andre exclaimed.

Maria felt like she had been left out of some joke between all of them. She cast a small glance at Raoul but quickly looked away.

"Monsieurs, I'm just curious about what show you are planning to perform?" Maria asked, trying not to bite her fingernails.

"_Il Muto_," Firmin said proudly.

Maria dropped her hand away from her mouth. She had seen this show performed once, and it had been wonderful. However the costumes were very elaborate. She wished now that she had not admitted how good she was with fabric.

"We know that there are costumes for the time period backstage," Andre said. "But we would like to make new and fresh ones."

Maria only nodded. This had not been what she had in mind for a meeting. She sighed, thinking how she might miss her chance to meet the Angel.

"Well, Gentlemen, I guess I better go and get started," she said, standing.

"That's a fantastic idea," Firmin said.

Maria bowed to the men and gave Raoul a shy smile. She walked out quickly, hoping for fresh air. She started back toward her room when she heard the door of the managers' office close. She didn't turn; she knew it was Raoul, and that he would be looking for her.

"Maria," he called in an almost musical tone. "Maria, wait."

Maria stopped with her teeth grinding against each other. She turned with a pleasant smile. She had felt something for the young man until he had refused to look at her. She knew that she was of lower station than he was, but he didn't have to show it.

"Please," he painted. "I'm sorry about my behavior in there, but I didn't want you to get into trouble."

Slowly Maria's anger started to slip away. She smiled at Raoul as he offered her his arm. She took it, forgetting the arduous task ahead and never noticing the figure staring at her from above.


	4. Calling For Maria

Chapter Four

Calling For Maria

The Phantom stood in the rafters, silent. His dark clothes, blending with the shadows, hid him well. He watched as Maria, his Angel, talked to the young peacock, who called himself a man. He couldn't hear everything that was being said, but he could see Maria smile.

_She's perfect when she smiles,_ he mused. _Her whole face lights up along with her eyes. _

He turned back to them. He wanted to step out and show Maria that he was there. Suddenly his heart jumped into his throat. The young man had kissed Maria's cheek. He flushed with anger and hurt. He stood there a moment longer, waiting. The young man still held his Angel's attention. He wanted to walk away but couldn't. His patience was growing weary when the young man finally walked away.

He went to disappear when he saw that Maria was looking at him. He wanted to turn from those eyes so full of love and hope, he wanted to walk away and forget her. Yet he found himself standing in that one place.

He held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity, when he noticed her lips moving. She was trying to say something to him. He moved closer, and so did she. He stopped when he could see her in the light.

"Forgive me," her lips said.

He wasn't sure what to do. She had seen him and cared enough to ask him for forgiveness. He looked at her and nodded. Then he quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Maria sat in her room trying to pick out a dress to wear to dinner with Raoul. She had a beautiful light blue one, but it had gone missing along with some other items. She stood up and looked at the two she had. One was a light pink that fell off her shoulders. The other was black. It was the most beautiful with lace outlining the bodice and sleeves that were long and graceful. It wasn't meant for dinner. She only wore it when she went to see her father. She sighed. Then a thought came to her.

"I bet Meg has a dress I can borrow," she said to the two dresses.

Maria grabbed her robe and rushed to the ballet dorms. She went in and found Meg sitting on her bed, reading. She started toward her and noticed the other girls were gathered in a circle. She started by when all the girls jumped. She did the same, following their reactions.

"Light, yellow parchment is his skin," Buquet said from the center of the circle.

Maria turned at hearing him. He had a blanket over his head and was pretending to be the Phantom. He did this routine almost nightly to scare all the young girls into a nightmarish sleep.

"A great, black hole severed as the nose that never grew, and you must always be on your guard," he paused to watch Maria. "Or he will catch you with his magical lasso."

Buquet pulled a rope from his side and threw the loop around Maria. She struggled, trying to throw it off as he pulled her closer. He stopped when she was only inches away and started to growl and kiss at her.

Maria felt his liquored breath on her skin and pushed him away. He pressed up against her, rubbing his filth onto her. Maria gritted her teeth and turned away. Then she felt a strong grip pull her away.

Madame Giry now stood between Buquet and Maria. Maria threw the rope aside and walked over to Meg. She pulled her robe closed quickly.

"Those who speak of what they know of him find too late that prudent silence is wise," Madame Giry said, collecting the rope.

"Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue," Madame Giry said as she slapped him hard. "Keep your hands at the level of your eye!" She took the noose and put it around Buquet's neck. She quickly pulled the rope tight, frightening him.

Maria watched the situation play out. She turned away when Buquet left. She felt dirty and used as she always did when Buquet was near. She also hated that man and didn't want him to see it.

"Are you alright?" Meg asked.

"Fine," Maria sighed. "Do you have a dress I can borrow?"

"For what?"

Maria avoided Meg's eyes. She didn't want to explain, but she would. "I'm going to dinner."

Meg smiled brightly and pushed her friend jokingly. She walked over to a trunk that was sitting in the corner. She opened it and pulled out a dark blue party dress. It was made off the shoulder with thick straps and had a small white rose on the bodice. Maria gasped at seeing it.

"Meg," she said breathlessly. "It's perfect!"

Meg hugged Maria. "Better go get ready."

Maria took the dress and quickly ran to her room. She shut the door and started to change when she heard humming. She froze, listening to the beautiful sound. She waited for it to stop, but it only seemed to get louder. She walked hesitantly toward the door, forgetting the dress and her dinner date. She stepped out into the deserted hallway and heard the humming get louder. She followed the sweet song until it stopped. She looked around, waiting for the melody to start again.

The hallway remained silent. Its cool air gave Maria an uneasy feeling. However she wanted to find the source of the humming. She looked around, noticing a light in Carlotta's dressing room. She slowly started walking toward it. Suddenly the humming started again, giving her a start.

This tune wasn't as sweet; it was harsh, demanding, and somewhat sinister. Maria felt a shiver go down her spine as she listened. She didn't want to go to it, but the sound called to her. She walked silently into the dressing room.

It was empty and dark except for one candle burning on the table that illuminated the mirror. She crept over to the table and listened to the music that echoed throughout the room.

"Is someone there?" Maria called.

The humming ceased. Maria looked around. She felt everything in her standing on end. She quickly turned to leave.

"Insolent boy," a voice out of the darkness sang.

Maria froze. She looked around and still saw no one. She was shaking now from the fear of what was about to happen to her.

"This salve of fashion, basking in your glory," the voice continued. "Ignorant fool, this brave, young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"

Maria stumbled to find her voice. She was shaking almost uncontrollably, and then suddenly it hit her. This unseen voice was the Angel of Music. There was no other person it could be. Words on the note also flashed in her mind. She was supposed to meet him in the dressing room but not tonight.

"Angel, speak and I'll listen," Maria said back.

The voice was silent. Maria slowly regained her composure. She looked around and felt a breath of cold air. She turned to the mirror and saw her reflection along with someone else. She stepped back, nearly knocking the candle off the table.

"I'm here with you," the voice started again. "Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!"

Maria turned back to the mirror and slowly saw his reflection join hers. She felt horror pulse through her as she saw the man from Box Five. She could make out the handsome features. But on the other side of his face was a white mask. She found herself being scared, yet drawn to his perfect voice. She moved silently toward the mirror. Mist started swirling around her, turning reality into a dream.

Maria stepped through the mirror and saw bright, beautiful light. Whatever room she was in was flooded with brilliant candle light. She stared in awe and noticed that the Phantom was holding out his hand. She hesitantly put her in his and followed him down the hallway.

They passed down the hall of light and into a stairwell. The Phantom held tightly to her hand and glanced back at her often. He paused for a moment at the top of the stairs. She looked at him, and then followed his gaze. There at the bottom of the stairs, stood a black horse. He was tied to the wall with a silver bridle and black side saddle. She felt a smile creep across her face as they walked toward the horse. The Phantom stopped at the bottom of the stairs and tossed his torch aside, casting shadows over the steed. He turned to Maria as if asking permission to do something. She didn't know what he wanted, but she nodded her approval. Delicately he scooped her up and placed her on the horse.

Maria took the reins as the Phantom pulled the lead shank from the wall and started leading the horse farther into the catacombs.

Maria sat proudly on the horse looking around. Slowly she turned and looked over her shoulder. She turned back as the Phantom walked toward her. He held out his arms, and she slipped off into them. He slowly slipped his arms around her waist as she touched his arms.

The Phantom took her hand again and led her to a small lake. There was perfect black boat waiting for her. He gently helped her into the boat and climbed inside. He pushed it off from the dock and started down the river.

Maria started to sing. She wasn't even sure why, but she did. The Phantom turned to her as she started to hit all the notes.

"Sing," he said.

Maria took his order and started to sing louder. The Phantom smiled as her voiced flowed over him.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" He bellowed.

Maria felt a surge of energy go thorough her as she listened to him. She put another note behind her voice and felt amazing. Slowly they came around to a wall. Maria turned back to the Phantom as the wall started to disappear. Maria looked through the gate and saw thousands of candles. She felt her heart flutter as candelabras started coming up out of the water. The candles lit as the water fell from them, giving the room a brighter look. The Phantom brought the boat to the edge of the small island. He jumped out and took off his cloak. Maria could only stare in sheer awe of this world that he had created beneath the opera house.

There were candles everywhere and it made the darkness look like daylight. There was also an organ against the rock wall. It was beautiful with the sheet music littering its ivory keys. Maria could see two other chambers. She assumed that they were bedrooms.

"I have brought you," the Phantom said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "To this seat of sweet music's throne, where all must pay homage to music."

Maria stared at him. She thought of how handsome he was, and how he had seen only her. She went to stand, but the boat was very shaky. He quickly walked over and pulled her from the boat.

"You have come here for one purpose and one alone," the masked man said as he left Maria for the organ. "Since the moment I first heard you sing." He turned to Maria. "I have needed you with me. To serve me and sing for my music."

Maria gazed at him, wide-eyed. His world, voice, and his need was all she could feel. He gently took her hand again and started leading her around the candles, the sheet music, and the paintings he had made of her. He was singing something that sounded so wonderful, but she didn't hear him. She could only feel him. His words were flowing over her like a cleansing river. He suddenly pulled her close and put her hand to his face. She breathed in the smell of him and felt intoxicated. This world and this man was all she could ever want. She followed him as he moved toward one of the rooms. She no longer looked at the lair but at him. He had to be the most handsome man she had ever seen with a true genius for music.

The Phantom stopped at the entrance of one the small rooms. Maria looked at him questioningly. He loved the way she looked at him, with her bright eyes seeing only him. He also loved the way she pressed up against him, as if she didn't want him to leave her side. He nodded toward the doorway and pulled the curtain aside. Maria looked inside the room and almost screamed.

There was a sewing dummy in the room dressed with a beautiful light blue dress. The dress was off the shoulder with a little bit of lace hanging from the small sleeves. The dress was Maria's! It was her party dress that had gone missing. She slowly felt her knees go weak and her head spin. She fell back against the Phantom, lost in a deep dream. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed chamber. The pink, velvet sheets were pulled back as he sat her down in the folds of the eagle's wings.

"Help me make the music of the night," he sang as he caressed her perfect face.

He watched as she slept. He reached over and pulled a small curtain rod, dropping a black lace curtain over the bed. He spared one last look at his beautiful, sleeping Angel. He then smiled and slipped off to the organ.


	5. The Morning After

Chapter Five

The Morning After

The day dawned in the Opera Populaire with a beautiful radiance. It was gorgeous day like always ad Meg rolled over. She had barely been able so sleep, thinking about Maria being out with Raoul. She grabbed her robe and quickly went to Maria's room. She knocked lightly three times, but there was no answer.

"Maria," Meg called softly.

There was still no reply. Meg gently pushed the door and found that it was unlocked. She slowly walked in. She looked around; noticing that the bed hadn't been slept in and the dress Maria had taken had not been worn. She kept probing but found nothing was out of place. She crept out and started toward the costume room. She stopped suddenly. The door to Carlotta's dressing room was opened slightly. She cautiously walked inside. The room was empty except for flowers. She peaked behind the dressing screen and saw a small, bright light coming from the mirror. She started toward it and saw the light was coming from a crack. She walked over and touched the mirror. The glass moved as she studied the light. She saw that there was a passageway behind it. She then looked at the back of the mirror and discovered it was double-sided! She slowly passed through the mirror and found a long corridor filled with cobwebs. She started to walk.

The air was stale and wet. She stopped suddenly at seeing two huge rats. She wanted to start back, but she felt drawn to go on. She walked slowly, looking around the dismal place. She could feel someone watching her. Slowly she felt something reach for her. She spun around and was face to face with Madame Giry.

"Mother," Meg stammered.

Madame Giry pulled Meg out of the passageway. She then placed the mirror backing in perfect condition.

"Mother, Maria is gone," Meg said.

Madame Giry turned to her daughter. She sighed. "I know Maria is gone."

Meg's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"I can't tell you for sure."

"Mother!" Meg shouted.

Madame Giry was taken aback by her daughter's outburst. She led Meg out of the dressing room and down to her room. She ushered Meg to a nearby chair. Madame Giry took a seat on the small bed.

"You can not speak of this to anyone," she said.

Meg only nodded. She leaned forward, waiting for her mother to begin her tale.

"Maria has gone," Madame Giry said, playing with her braid.

"Where?" Meg snapped.

"To the Angel of Music."

"Mother, please stop speaking in riddles."

"Meg, I'm speaking plainly. The Angel came and took her last night."

"I'm not a child," Meg paused. "If Maria died you can tell me that honestly."

"She isn't dead, but she may be in hell before this is finished."

Maria awoke to the sound of a chiming music box. She rolled over and found herself in a small bed with pink sheets and a black, lace curtain. She looked over at the small music box that was playing. She pulled the curtain rod and sat up. She watched as the little monkey, sitting on top of the music box played the cymbals. She smiled, even thought her memories were jumble. She remembered mist, music, a lake, and lots of candles. She slowly stood up and started walking out of the small room. It was then that she heard more music coming from an organ. She walked out and then looked over at the organ. And there he was--- The Phantom of the Opera.

Maria slowly started toward the organ. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she got closer. Slowly the Phantom turned to Maria. They locked eyes. Maria felt herself become lost all over again.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Quite well," she replied, walking up next to him.

He turned back to the organ. Maria looked at the sheet music he was writing. She sounded out the notes softly and looked down at him. She wasn't even sure what she was doing. She tenderly put a hand on his shoulder. He froze at her touch. She then turned his face toward hers. He fought to look away, but she held him fast.

"Who is the face in the mask?" she asked.

Slowly and as gently as she could, Maria pulled away the white mask. The illusion of beauty suddenly fell away as the Phantom pushed her to the floor.

"Damn you!" He roared.

Maria looked up at him. His face! It was a horrible red color with the skin underneath his eye hanging loose. There were little blister like spots that had popped and left deeper scars. Maria had never seen anything so horrible, except once.

The Phantom stormed off from her. He had placed his hand over the scars to hide it. "How could you?"

Maria felt tears flooding down her cheeks. The fear had passed along with the shock. Now it was replaced with pure sadness.

"I brought you here, I trusted you, and you do this to me!" He yelled. "Can you bear to look at me? I'm a loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell."

Maria looked down at the floor. She had only wanted to see his face, now she cursed her curiosity. She went to pull herself up when she saw the white mask laying next to her. She picked it up.

"Oh, Maria, you can never be free now," the Phantom sighed as he sat down on the stairs next to her. "I know I must seem a monster, but I do know how to love."  
Maria let his words sink in. She didn't see a monster before her. She saw a man with terrible scars that had probably become his prison as well. She slowly held the mask out to him. He went to reach for it, when suddenly she snatched it back.

"Give it back," he said jumping to his feet.

"Let me see!" Maria yelled. "Pull your hand away and let me see."

"I would rather die."

"I have seen horrible, terrible things. I'm not afraid of you."

"But you can't bear to look at me."

"Yes," Maria sighed as she stood up. "I can."

The Phantom reluctantly dropped his hand. Maria looked up at him. His face was gruesome, but Maria could see something hidden there. She kept staring, and slowly the mask fell from her hand. The Phantom quickly grabbed it.

"I told you," he snapped.

"Did I turn away? Did I scream?"

The Phantom turned to her. He hurriedly put the mask back on. "You were still afraid."

"No, I was in shock," she paused. "I have seen many men with scars and I can assure you, that you are no monster."

The words hung in the air. They had been spoken in great truths and held so much weight. The Phantom let them sink in. Even if they were true, he didn't see it.

"Come," he said, taking her hand. "I must take you back. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

Maria could only nod. She cast her eyes down to the stone floor as he led her to the boat. She could feel the salt of her tears burn against her eyelids. She took her seat as he pushed the boat off.

The entire ride was silent. Maria searched for the words to say to make her apologizes but none would come. She only watched as the water floated by. Finally they docked. The Phantom slowly turned and helped her out.

"Go up the stairs and follow the tunnel," he ordered. "You will come out in the dressing room."

Maria nodded again. She wanted to scream that he wasn't ugly, and that he was perfect in her eyes. The words, however, wouldn't come. They would be too easy to fake and too hard to believe. Instead she found a question to make the parting longer.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

The Phantom turned to her with a strange look on his face. He sighed but never answered.

"All I have ever heard you called is the Phantom or the Opera Ghost. Do you have a real name?"

"Erik," he said shortly. "It's not my real name, but I can't remember being called anything else."

"I'm Maria, Erik."

Erik felt something go through him as she said his name. It had been years since anyone had said his name. Now as he looked at her, he felt more human than ever before. He turned away and climbed back in the boat.

"Will you still give me lessons?" Maria asked before he pushed off.

"Will you come back to me?"

"You know the answer to that."

Erik only nodded. Who was this girl? She had seen his face and not screamed and ran away. She had asked his name and said she would return to his lair. He pushed the boat off and turned back to see Maria still standing there, watching him leave.


	6. Interim Paris 1919

Interim 

Paris 1919

The music box sat in the seat next to the young woman. She was now watching the Opera House disappear as they drove away. She glanced back to see the figure of the ballet mistress standing there. She sighed and turned back to the music box. She slowly slid her hat off, letting her dark, curly hair fall down.

"Louis," she said, staring out the window at the countryside.

"Yes, Mademoiselle," the driver replied.

"Is my brother coming home today?"

"I think so."

The young woman sighed. She closed her eyes, thinking about her mother. She felt the car bump under her and opened her eyes. They were driving up a cobble-stone driveway that led to a large, old, Victorian, home. The house was white, two-story, mansion type with a balcony on both floors. The young girl smiled when she noticed a tall, lean figure blowing smoke rings off the upstairs balcony.

"It looks like Monsieur Gaston is already here," Louis said.

"Yes," the girl said. "I hope everything is well."

"Have faith, Mademoiselle."

The woman sighed. The car slowly lurched to a stop. She gathered up her things and grabbed the music box. She walked inside the grand foyer. She was met by the maid, who quickly took her coat and hat.

"Did you get it?" came a smooth, sophisticated, voice from the stairs.

The woman looked up to see a lean, tall, young man walking down the stairs. Like her, his hair was dark and his eyes were a pale blue color. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her.

"I got the music box," she said.

"That's not what I was asking about," he replied shortly.

"No, they never sold it."

"Did the old woman have it?"

"Gaston, she has a name. And you should show a little more respect for one of Mother's friends."

"Spare me and answer the question."

"No, Madame Giry didn't have it, and her daughter didn't come."

"Her daughter is the one who has it!" Gaston shouted.

"I know that!" The woman shouted back just as loud.

"Meg," Gaston paused after saying the young woman's name. "If Madame Giry's daughter has it, why didn't you talk to her about it?"

"I got what Mother wanted."

"She wanted the mask!"

Meg swung around, landing a firm crack on Gaston's cheek. Gaston took a step back from the sudden outburst.

"You are a fool, Gaston," Meg fumed. "Mother wanted his music box to remember him. Not that cursed mask to remind her!"

Gaston reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some cigarettes. Meg quickly snatched them from his hand.

"Not in the house," she snapped. "Or near Mother's room."

Gaston took the pack back and headed for the door. He put a cigarette in his mouth and stopped. He slowly turned to Meg.

"I'm almost finished with the book."

Meg turned around, her face registering only horror. She walked over to her brother and stood toe-to-toe with him.

"You can not publish it," she ordered.

"I have already sold it to a Paris publishing company," Gaston replied plainly. He quickly turned from his sister and walked outside.

Meg rushed the door as he pulled it closed. She wanted to scream and hit him. She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she started up the stairs with the music box.

She walked to the end of the long hallway and went inside the huge room. It was flooded with late afternoon sun. She looked around and found that the four post bed was empty. She looked over at the fainting couch by the window and saw the shape of an old woman.

"Mother," Meg said softly.

There was no answer. Meg slowly walked in the room and over to the couch. She then found her mother sleeping; she smiled. She took the music box over to the bedside table and sat it down. She started it playing. She then walked to the window.

"Mademoiselle," a maid said.

Meg looked over at the young maid. She seemed nervous about interrupting Meg. She bounced from one foot to the other.

"What is it, Mary?" Meg asked.

The young girl smiled a little. "Philippe De Changy is downstairs."

Meg's air of relaxation faded away. She rushed out of the room and down the stairs. Anyone watching her would think she was intent on murder. She flew down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, face to face with the son of Raoul De Changy.


	7. The Set Room

Chapter Six

The Set Room

Maria stopped at the end of the corridor, when she saw the mirror. She slowly slid the panel aside and climbed out of the tunnel. She wanted to go back, but responsibilities to herself kept her from it. She put the glass into place and exited the dressing room.

She crept silently into her room and released the tears that she had been holding. She sat down on her bed, sobbing harder. Memories were flooding back to her. She thought of Erik's face, her father, and the hospital.

After her father's death Maria had been forced to stay in the hospital where he died. She had hated it. She had seen people die and heard their painful screams. Many nights she wondered down to the burn hall where the screams were the loudest. She had befriended an old woman, who had taught her how to sew. The woman had been burned when her home had caught fire, and she could not get out. When Maria had looked at Erik's face, it was the old woman she saw along with her father.

The thoughts of her sordid past were interrupted by a knock at her door. She quickly wiped away her tears and straightened herself up.

"Come in," she muttered.

The door opened slowly and Madame Giry stepped inside. Maria exhaled a breath that she had forgotten she was holding. Madame Giry crossed the room quickly and grabbed the girl in a gentle hug.

"Are you all right?" she asked, stroking Maria's matted hair.

"I'm fine," Maria barely managed to reply.

"Meg has been worried sick, and so has that young man."

"Raoul?"

"Yes."

Maria pushed her friend away roughly. She ran her hands through her hair angrily. "You didn't tell him. Please, tell me, that you didn't tell him where I was."

"No. I told him that you had been detained with the show."

Maria's face whitened. She had completely forgotten about her duties as costume mistress. She sat down heavily on the bed. She slowly buried her face in her hands.

"I'm never going to see him again," Maria said faintly.

Madame Giry sat down next to her and took her by the shoulders. "Perhaps, it is for the best."

Maria looked up. She could feel rage growing insider her. No one had seen what she had seen in that room. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Madame Giry asked.

"I don't know," Maria answered honestly.

She knew deep down in her heart where she wanted to go, but it was too soon to go back. She slowly walked out into the empty hallway.

Her feet kept leading her toward the dressing room and the mirror, yet her mind drove her to the costume room. She had to get started soon, or she would be too late in getting finished. She sat down next to her sewing box and looked at the daunting task ahead.

She pulled many of the old costumes from their storage trunks to make new additions and alterations. She was working on Meg's costume when the door flew open. Maria looked up, startled. Raoul was standing in the door, panting like a rabid dog. He rushed in and grabbed Maria up in his arms.

"So this is where you've been trapped all night," he said.

"Yes," Maria lied.

"Well come on," Raoul took her arm. "I've come to rescue you."

"Raoul, I can't," Maria turned away. "Look at what all I have to do."

Raoul looked around the room. There was only one finished costume. He then looked over at Maria. She was pale and seemed so worn.

"Are you well?" he asked abruptly.

Maria turned with a strange glint in her eyes. Raoul couldn't tell if it was anger or shock at his question. She sat down again, looking at the floor.

"I'm just tired," she sighed.

Raoul knelt next to her. He gently pulled her face toward his. Maria looked at him and put on a fake smile. He slowly reached up and kissed her cheek.

"You get some rest," he whispered.

Maria nodded a little. Raoul stood and walked out. Maria picked up a spool of thread and threw it furiously. It landed with a loud thud against the opposite wall. She cursed herself and her heart. She slowly dropped her head into her hands and cried again.

The weeks passed with a flash. Maria spent every waking hour in the costume room, working. She had managed to see Erik only once, and it was only for a brief second. He had sent her letters, which she had replied to, giving her explanation to why she couldn't come to him. Raoul had made it his mission to visit her. It was nice, but he wasn't the one who she longed to see. She held out a thin hope that one day Erik would come and sing to her as she worked.

As Maria cut the last thread on a button, she felt a smile of satisfaction creep across her lips. She sighed happily and took in all her work. At least fifteen new costumes had been made, and ten had been altered to look new. She stood up to stretch and heard the soft sound of humming. She quickly dashed into the hallway. There was no one there. She looked up into the rafters, knowing how Erik loved to hide in the shadows they provided. This time he wasn't there. She started to walk to her room and noticed a note taped to the costume room doorframe. She tore it off the frame and opened it. She was surprised when she saw the words.

_The set room_, was all that it said.

Maria kept looking at it. She didn't think the handwriting was Erik's or Raoul's. She bit her lower lip, thinking. She quickly walked to her room to change from her work dress. She emerged from room dressed in a white silk blouse and a plain, dark blue skirt. She walked quickly to the set room.

Erik watched Maria move down the long passage toward the set room. He wasn't sure why she was going there. He climbed out of his hiding place and found the note that she had dropped. He opened it and read the three words. He quickly threw it aside and chased after her. His mind was racing with angry thoughts. Hundreds of people could have written that letter, but only one person entered his mind: that little boy, who pretended to be a man. He moved a like a jungle cat after his prey as he perused Maria. The shadows hid him from anyone who passed as he moved.

Suddenly Erik stopped. He turned back to the path where he had come. The letter was not his, nor was it the boy's. He had forgotten that he had seen Carlotta place the note on the doorframe. He cursed the air and his error. He would deal with the meddling diva later. He had to find Maria, now. He quickly turned back and rushed through the rafters, not caring if someone saw him.

Maria looked up at hearing something move above her. She only saw dark shapes and turned back to the task at hand. She slowly walked toward the set room door that now stood in sight. Then she looked down and noticed sawdust littered the floor and clung to her skirt. She inhaled deeply and then began to cough. She caught her breath and reached for the door.

"Erik?" Maria asked the air softly as she pushed the door open.

There was no answer. Maria looked around, and no one was around. She pulled the heavy door open and walked in with her mouth covered. She started to pull the door closed and stopped. The set room door was never shut. It was a way of letting fresh air stay in the room for the workers. She looked around at all the sets that were being made for _Il Muto_. She removed her hand from the door to look at a panel when she heard it click close. She turned and rushed to the door. She pulled hard against the knob, but the door was locked! She pulled it with all her might, but it would not budge.

"No," she whimpered. "Please, just open, please."

Maria yanked harder on the knob, but the door would not give. She felt panic growing in her. She knew she had to stay calm though. Tears stung her eyes as she pulled again. Abruptly her foot slipped in the dust; she fell hard against the floor, creating a dust cloud. She started coughing uncontrollably.

"Help!" Maria screamed between the deadly coughs.

She slowly got to her feet, heaving with her cough. She grabbed a beam for support while she caught her breath. Without the fresh air in the room she couldn't clear her throat.

"Help me, please," she screamed hoarsely.

She tried the door one last time and found that it was still latched. She banged her fist against the frame, hoping someone would hear her. She turned away, coughing harder. She spit to help clear her air passage and tasted the coppery taste of blood. She wiped her lips and examined her fingers. They were stained with the crimson liquid.   
"God, help me," she whispered.

Maria looked at the door and began to cough. This spell would be the end. It would most likely kill her. The harsh echoes of her death sounded through the room. She leaned against the beam to stay up. It was then that she noticed a window.

It was a small circular window that was placed at the back of the room. It wouldn't save her, but it would buy her some time. She moved toward it. She swayed and staggered as she got closer. She went to reach for her salvation when she was seized again by a coughing fit. She took a step and felt her head swoon. Then her world went black.

Erik pushed hard against the door. He hated this part of the opera house. Everything was made to keep him out. He stopped struggling to listen. There was no sound on the other side.

"No," he whispered.

He looked around. There had to be a way to open the door. He then noticed an old piece of wood. It was still in good shape. He picked it up and found it was very sturdy. He returned to the door and immediately started hitting it with the wood, hoping to knock the knob loose. The wood gave away first. He threw the now splintered piece of timber aside. He put his ear to the door and still heard nothing.

"Maria!" He yelled franticly.

Silence answered him, noting more. He glanced around again. There had to be someway to get inside the room. He saw no tools, and he didn't have the time to find the key. He growled in frustration. Finally he did what he had been dreading. He pushed his whole weight against the door with a violent thrust. It gave away easily, sending him to the floor. He looked around and found Maria. She was covered in white, chalk dust. He rushed to her and felt her breathe on his hand. He slowly and carefully picked her up. It was then that he saw blood running out the corner of her mouth and nose. He pulled her close and started toward her room. He never noticed the puddle of life that stained the set room floor.


	8. Maria's Past

Chapter Seven

Maria's Past

Meg was practicing her dance steps when she noticed the shadows move above her. She stopped and watched as a specter ran by. She could see that it was the Phantom, and it looked like he was holding someone. She quickly left her steps and went after him.

Erik slowed down when he noticed the young girl following him. He couldn't risk being caught. He looked down at Maria. She was deathly pale and had begun to shudder violently.

"Hang on," he whispered.

He ignored the girl and kept going. He had to find help and soon. He looked around and saw Madame Giry talking to her hysterical daughter.

"Mother," Meg moaned. "He was carrying someone. What if he took Maria?"

Madame Giry shook her head. "He won't take her. Go back to dancing."

Meg wanted to scream at her mother. She knew what she had seen. "Where is Maria?"

"The costume room."

Meg didn't wait to be told to leave Maria be. She rushed from her mother's side and ran down to hallway, hoping her friend was where she was supposed to be.

Madame Giry watched her daughter go. She quickly went to her quarters and was shocked when she saw her door standing open. She walked in cautiously and stopped, catching her breath.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded.

The tall, cloaked figure turned to her. Madame Giry stepped back at seeing the white mask on his face and the limp body in his arms.

"Help her," the Phantom said.

"Put her on the bed," Madame Giry ordered gruffly.

Erik obeyed and gently laid Maria on the bed. Madame Giry rushed over, carrying a bottle of wine. She lifted Maria's head and began pouring the red drink down her throat.

"What's wrong with her?" Erik asked.

Madame Giry turned to him. Erik could see the anger in her eyes. He took a step back.

"Get out!" Madame Giry snapped. "My daughter will be back soon, and if she finds you here, it's over."

"I won't leave her."

"I said get out, and I meant it."

Erik looked down at Maria. The wine had stopped her shaking and brought a little of her color back, but she was still lost in blackness. He nodded and quickly disappeared.

Madame Giry turned back to Maria. She could see her breathing was coming in short sighs. She pulled open Maria's blouse and untied her corset. Then Maria's breathing became less labored. She left her to get a wet rag and came back. Minutes passed, but Maria didn't awake.

Meg suddenly rushed in. She was holding a crumpled piece of paper. She walked over to the bed and looked at her mother.

"She went to the set room," Meg said, holding up the letter.

"I could tell," Madame Giry replied, her eyes finding the white dust on Maria's skirt.

"Is she going to live?"

Madame Giry shrugged. She had never seen Maria this bad. She had had fits, she had been ill, but never like this. She poured another glass of wine and gave it to Maria.

"Will that help her?" Meg asked, sitting down next to her mother.

"The wine will coat her lungs and open her air way."

Meg looked at her friend and noticed the dried blood at her lips. She turned to her mother, who nodded that she knew about it. Meg looked down at the floor.

There was a soft knock at the door. Meg stood and answered it. She gasped when she opened the door. Raoul De Changy was standing there with an apprehensive look.

"Where is she?" Raoul asked.

Meg stepped aside to show Raoul what he was looking for. He pushed her aside and went it.

"Maria?" Raoul rushed to the bedside. "Maria, what happened to her?"

"We don't know," Madame Giry said.

"She went to the set room," Meg said. She pulled out the crumpled letter. "I found this there."

Raoul took the piece of paper and opened it. He read the small words and then threw the paper down.

"Who wrote this?" He yelled.

Meg and Madame Giry jumped back at the sudden outburst. Meg looked at her mother, wondering what to say.

"We don't know," Madame Giry said.

"Will she be all right?"

"I don't know," Madame Giry admitted, looking at Maria.

"I'm going for the doctor," Raoul said.

Before anyone could protest Raoul was running down the passage. Madame Giry wanted to chase him, but she couldn't. She walked back over the bed and sat down. She sighed.

"I'm going to go make us some tea," Meg said.

"That would be wonderful," her mother replied.

Meg walked out and pulled the door shut behind her. Madame Giry sat there for a long moment, thinking. Slowly the door creaked opened. She spun around and found Erik standing there.

"I told you to leave," Madame Giry fumed.

"I just want to see her," Erik retorted.

"You have done enough! First you entice her with that stupid letter, and then you nearly kill her by leaving her in that set room."

"I didn't write that letter!" Erik yelled callously. "I would never do that to her!"

"Get out or I will yell for help."

Erik glared at the woman. He wanted to slap her aside and take Maria away. He looked over at her sleeping form. He stood still, listening. He could hear someone coming. He snarled and quickly left the room.

Raoul came back in followed by a shorter and much older man who was the doctor. He quickly rushed him over to Maria.

The doctor quickly examined her. He listened to her faint heartbeat and raspy breathing. He took her pulse and then turned to Raoul.

"She has a rare form of consumption," he said, cleaning his glasses.

"Consumption?" Raoul asked bewildered.

"Yes," the doctor paused. "She developed it as a child."

"How did she catch it?"

"Her father had it please correct me, Madame, if I miss anything."

Madame Giry nodded as the doctor began his tale.

"Her father had consumption and she was around him all the time. By some strange miracle she never caught it or became immune to it. Then when her father got too ill for her to help they were brought to the hospital." The doctor paused, trying to remember the whole story.

"Even then Maria was stubborn. I wanted her to stay in the children's hall, but she would never leave her father."

"Where was he kept?" Raoul asked.

"With the others who had consumption," the doctor returned to his story. "Maria stayed in that room and helped her father and others. That is how she got sick. The form her father had, she wouldn't catch, but what she caught from the others is what made her sick. For three years she was sick, and then one day she got better."

"Just like that?" Raoul doubted.

"Yes. There are very rare cases where the patient will just get well."

"But you just said…"

"That she still had it. It never left her body. The infection lays dormant until it is bothered."

"Bothered by what?"

"Dust, too much wine, and singing."  
"Singing?"

Madame Giry held up her hand to signal a stop in the narrative. She then turned to Raoul. "Maria used to sing. She loved it; however, when the sickness went away, she found that she had lost her singing voice.

"Will she ever sing again?"

The doctor and Madame Giry shook their heads. Raoul looked down at the floor.

"A small price to pay," the doctor said. "Just keep the wine in her and a dose of smelling salts."

Raoul looked at Madame Giry and then at the doctor. He nodded and walked out. Raoul sighed and sat down.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?"

Madame Giry let out a haggard breath and sat down next to the young man. She picked up her bottle of smelling salts and stared at it.

"Maria feared losing her job. Monsieur Lefevre knew about her illness, and so did I. We all thought that would be the best thing.

"And Meg?"

"She knows too now, but no one else."

Raoul stood up. He ran his hand through his hair. He started to pace and looked at Maria each time he passed. He stopped, turning to the older woman.

"Look after her for me," Raoul said, walking out.

Madame Giry nodded. Raoul quickly went out. She watched him go, and then turned to Maria. "Come back, my child," she whispered. "He needs you."


	9. Bedside Confessions

Chapter Eight 

Bedside Confessions

The days passed slowly for those closest to Maria. On the second day of her illness she was moved to her room. Madame Giry kept giving her wine, but she couldn't see that it was helping. Meg spent all her spare time, waiting for Maria to come back. Raoul also spent all his time with her. Despite what the managers and everyone else advised, he had to be with her. When he did leave her, it was only to pray in the chapel. The waiting was unbearable for everyone.

When the third day dawned with its grandness, things started to change. Maria's color finally returned and her breathing became less labored. Everyone hoped that the sunlight would bring her out of her darkness. The sun quickly faded into a moonless night, and Maria was still lost to the living world. Raoul left late that evening. He was needed somewhere, and he was almost glad to get away. Madame Giry stayed with her until she could no longer hold her eyes open. She left a small light burning and went to bed.

The darkness of the night deepened as midnight approached. The opera house slumbered, but one still light burned. The dim orange light cast an eerie shadow around Maria's room but made her face all the more beautiful. The light flickered a little, sending life back into her body.

Gradually Maria's eyes opened and adjusted to the dim lighting. She looked around, wondering where she was. Her eyes and senses finally became clear. She recognized the room, the bed, but not the shadowed figure sitting in the corner. She wanted to scream for help; however, her voice was much too weak for that. She sat up a little and tried to see the stranger's features.

"Who are you?" Maria asked hoarsely.

The figure stood slowly. Maria felt fear clutch at her heart. Then she noticed the handsome features that caught the light. She moved and noticed the white mask.

"Erik," she said softly.

The figure nodded and walked toward the bed. As he got closer, Maria could see that it was her strange angel. He sat down and gently touched her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Weak but alive," Maria replied, closing her eyes.

Erik smiled a little. He could see that her beauty was amplified by the darkness in the room. He felt the softness of her flesh underneath his leather gloves. He ran his fingers up her face and pushed an unruly hair back. Maria smiled at the simple gesture.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You got locked in the set room," Erik answered.

"What? Why would I even go down there?"

Erik shook his head. He looked at her and sighed. "Carlotta put a note on the door of the Costume Room."  
Maria looked down at her tattered sheets. "And I was dumb enough to go."

"Why would you if you knew it was dangerous?"

"Because I wanted to see you, and I thought that you wrote the letter."  
Erik slowly bent down to her. Maria didn't flinch. He hesitated for a moment and then put a hand on her shoulder.

"I would never lead you somewhere you could get hurt."

Maria nodded. "Did you save me?"

Erik looked away from her. Maria reached up and pulled his face to hers. He looked into those soft green eyes and nodded. She slowly reached up and put her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly, letting her cheek touch the white mask.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Erik gently pushed her away. He longed for her to touch him, but he couldn't stay. The morning was coming very soon. She looked up at him as she settled back against her pile of pillows.

"Good night," he said, standing.

"When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow night."

Erik reached for the door. He looked back at her and smiled. He quickly walked out, before his strength failed him, and he stayed. He shut the door without a sound and vanished into the blackness of the shadowed hall.

Maria watched the door silently close. She could still feel his touch on her skin. She hated herself for acting like she was. She couldn't love a man like him. She sighed and felt her eyes get heavy. She was fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

Maria awoke the next morning, feeling much more alive. She was still weak, but the pain in her chest and throat was bearable. She sat up and found Raoul asleep on the edge of the bed. She couldn't help but smile at seeing him there. He looked so handsome and innocent. She laid back down, her eyes scanning over the room. She found the small chair that Erik had sat in the night before. She sighed, thinking about him.

"Hey, look who finally woke up," Raoul said, yawning.

Maria turned her eyes from the corner back to him. He was barely awake but smiling kindly. He sat up, his eyes never leaving her.

"Hi," Maria said softly.

"You look a lot better this morning," Raoul commented.

"Thank you," Maria said moving around to get more comfortable.

Raoul stood up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Maria closed her eyes, wishing for someone else. He let go of her and caressed her cheek. She could only smile a little.

"I'll tell Madame Giry you're awake," Raoul said and walked out the door.

Maria's stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a few days. She reached over and took a sip of wine that had been sitting there. It had a very strange taste to it. She took the glass from her lips and smelled it. The smell was very different from most wine. It was pungent with a fruit like scent. It was enticing, yet sharp. She took another sip. The liquor burned all the way down, but after the sensation passed, it felt better. She slowly swung her legs out of the bed. Her body was still weak, and she felt as if she might fall. She held on to the bed and took a small step. Her knees quickly gave away. She slipped to the floor with a crash.

The door flew open and Meg rushed in. She quickly helped Maria back into bed.

"What are you doing?" Meg asked.

"I was trying to get up," Maria replied.

Meg only smiled. "You're too weak for that."

"I can see that."

The two girls suddenly laughed. Maria began to cough; Meg grabbed the wine. Maria only waved her away; she wasn't sure if the wine was safe. She could feel that the cough was going to pass soon. Finally she caught her breath. Her throat and lungs felt like they were going to explode.

"Are you alright?" Meg asked.

Maria nodded. She didn't trust her voice not to betray her. She lay back against the pillows. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Finally she opened her eyes and sighed.

"I'm better now," she answered.

"I was really worried about you."

"I think everyone was."

Maria let the word everyone hang in the air. She was hoping that her friend wouldn't see into her thoughts.

"Raoul barely left your side," Meg said out of no where.

Maria could only make a small smile. He wasn't the one that she wanted with her. He wasn't the one who had saved her. Meg gently reached up and touched her arm. Maria looked over.

"Where were you the other night?" she asked. "I went looking for you."

Maria sighed. She had feared this question would be asked sooner or later. She had wanted it to be much later. She looked around the room. The door was closed, so no one roaming in the hall would hear her.

"I was with him," Maria said frankly.

"Raoul?" Meg said astounded.

"No, the Phantom of the Opera."

Meg's color slowly drained. Her bright, curious eyes clouded over. Maria's fear of saying too much was slowly coming true. Meg looked back at her friend.

"Why were you with 'him'?"

"He's teaching me to sing."

Meg just kept staring at her friend. Then she looked down at the floor. She wasn't sure what to say. Maria wasn't the type of girl to make up stories like the one she was telling now.

"Maria, if you were with Raoul," Meg started.

"No, Meg, I was with the Phantom," Maria cut in. "I got to see his beautiful world of candlelight and music. Oh, Meg, it was the most perfect place I have ever been."

"Perfect?"

"Yes. There were candles everywhere, and an organ, and a lake. That's how he took me there."

Maria closed her eyes, thinking of that perfect place. She didn't want to miss a detail. She wanted Meg to know everything. She slowly started recalling each memory from that night.

"It sounds wonderful," Meg finally admitted after Maria had finished.

"It was, and his sweet voice singing to me. Meg, it was like for once I knew where I belonged."

"But Maria," Meg hesitated on saying what she thought. "You don't belong with him."

"Why not Meg? What does Raoul and this world have to offer that the Phantom cannot give me too?"

Meg went to answer and stopped. She looked at her friend. Maria didn't have to say another word, because it written across her face. She had said it in every word she had spoken. Maria had fallen in love with the Phantom!

"Have you seen his face?" Meg asked.

"Yes," Maria replied firmly and simply.

Meg looked down at her shoes. She didn't know what to say. She knew that his face had to be horrible if he hid it from the world. She looked back at Maria, who was thinking back on some recent memory.

"I better go," Meg said. "I have ballet steps to learn."

Maria looked over at her. She nodded. She knew that she didn't have to swear Meg to secrecy, because she would stay silent. Meg smiled and left. Maria turned back to the corner, wishing the night would descend soon. She focused on the task and fell asleep. She slept all day and night, never knowing that her strange angel stood watch over her.


	10. A Private Lesson

Chapter Nine

A Private Lesson

The time flew by as it always does. Days turned into long weeks, and Maria finally regained her health. She kept drinking the odd wine, which seemed to give her strength and energy. She quickly returned to her duties as opening night grew closer. She watched rehearsals daily, listening to the Managers and Carlotta criticize her work. At night she made her corrections, bue she longed for escape. After many nights of working and being without a companion, Maria decided to return to Erik.

She waited until Carlotta was gone and went to the mirror. It had been months since she had seen the corridor. She walked cautiously, holding a candle in front of her. She reached the stairs and descended quickly. Her whole body was almost shaking with anticipation. She stopped at the dock and waited. The minutes seemed like hours. Then slowly the small boat rounded the corner. Maria felt her heart skip as she saw Erik. He stepped out and helped her in just as he had done that first night.

They traveled back to his room in perfect silence. The candles were wall brightly lit and sent warmth out to them.

Erik brought the boat ashore and jumped out. He held out his hand, and Maria took it. He gently pulled her out. He helped her ashore and then returned to the organ.She slowly followed him.

"I came for my lesson," she said.

"You're not ready," Erik replied forcefully.

"I am. Erik, my voice has never been this strong."

"I said you're not ready," Erik suddenly roared.

Maria took a step back, bumping a candle holder. She couldn't understand this sudden temper change. She wondered if she had angered him by coming back.

"You're lungs are still too weak," Erik said, looking down at the stone floor.

"How do you know?" Maria snapped.

"Because I have been watching you. Every night when that Peacock isn't there, I'm with you. I have also given you some medicine."

"You spiked my wine?" Maria asked.

Erik only nodded. "The medicine is not harmful."

Maria shook her head. She knew that Erik would never do anything to harm her. She trusted Erik, but his tone tonight was full of venom. She had heard it in every word he had spoken. She walked back over to the water. She could feel Erik watch her.

"What?" she asked.

Erik sighed and turned to the organ. He started playing the song he had heard Maria sing in the chapel. Maria turned to him and started singing. She moved back toward to the organ, and he watched her. She seemed to be stronger than he thought. She hit the highest note of the song suddenly. Erik's eyes shot up from the keys to her.

She was reflecting every emotion of the song. He could see the feelings that she was trying to hide. He could also see pain. She was losing her battle once again. He stopped playing and reached for her. She fell against his chest as soon as he had a hand on her. She was sweating and shaking. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

Maria could feel Erik's heart racing as her head rested there. Was he as nervous as she was? The warmth of his arms felt good. It was like the additive in the wine. She slowly pushed herself away and looked at him. He was staring at her with those soft gray eyes. Maria couldn't read his thoughts.

"I guess I wasn't ready," she admitted more to herself than him.

"I think you might be," Erik replied in a choked whispered.

Maria smiled on the inside at seeing him choked. She looked at him, waiting for him to explain his comment. Unexpectedly and carefully Erik turned her back to him. He placed his left hand on the top of her stomach and then placed his right at the base of her throat. Maria felt her pulse rush as his bare hand touched her flesh. He gently pulled her toward him.

"Sing the last note," he ordered.

Maria nodded and began to sing. Erik never moved and held her in place. When she got to that note, he pressed against stomach. The sudden impact made the note skip. Erik stopped.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear.

Maria suddenly tensed at feeling his breath on her neck. She nodded. She started to sing again, when she felt her hair fall from the bun. She stopped and almost turned on him.

"Sing," he said firmly.

Maria started. She wasn't sure what to do. She could feel Erik running his fingers through her maze of locks. His touch was so enticing and powerful. Then she felt his hands go down her go down her neck and shoulder until they were around her waist. He pulled her closer and bent down to her ear.

"But please promise me," Maria sang with her voice shaking, "that sometimes you will…"

"Think of me," Erik finished beautifully.

Maria slowly turned to him. His soft eyes were staring into hers. She gently reached up and touched his face. He closed his eyes, lost in her soft caress.

"I always think of you," Maria confessed.

"Even when you are with him?" Erik asked.

"Especially when I'm with him."

"Come back tomorrow night. You will be ready soon."

"I can't, tomorrow night is dress rehearsal."

Erik slowly let got of her. He felt that he had been cut her words. He paced and then sighed.

"Erik," Maria said, grabbing his arm. "If I could come back tomorrow night, I would. That I swear to you."

Erik looked at her. She was telling the truth, just as she always had. Lies were not a part of his world. He turned back to the organ. His hand reached out and picked up something. The object was no bigger than a stone. He handed it to Maria, who gasped when she saw it.

The object was a small sapphire ring. The band was silver and there were small diamonds around the deep blue stone.

"Erik, it's beautiful," she gasped.

"It's yours. Wear it and think of me."

Maria slipped it on her ring finger and discovered it was too big. She slipped it on her middle one, and it fit perfectly.

"Thank you," she said hugging him.

Erik held her as long as she would let him. She was perfect, just like the ring she now wore. She pulled away with a small sigh. Erik could see small tears making in her eyes. He slowly handed her another rose with the same black ribbon. She took it and walked toward the boat.

"May I go back now?" she asked.

Erik nodded. He wanted to tell her that she could leave at anytime, but he wanted her to stay with him. He wanted to protect her from everything, he wanted to sing with her, and he wanted to love her. Every time he touched her, he could see that she wanted the same. But she belonged to the world above, not this heaven he had created out of his hell. She belonged in the sun for all to see.

Erik dropped his thoughts and helped her into the boat. They were silent on the journey back. Maria had so many thoughts running in her head that it almost frightened her. She stared at the ring and wondered why she was going back. His hell was turning into her heaven. She hated returning.

The boat stopped, jarring Maria back to reality. Erik gently scooped her up and placed her on the walk. They both lingered there a moment, waiting.

"You should go," Erik finally said.

Maria nodded. She turned to the stairs and started for them. She stopped before she started to climb back to her world. Erik was still standing there. She looked at him and fought back tears. She quickly started back on her long trip. She ran down the passages and rushed back through the mirror. She had returned. She had returned to a world that didn't want her. A world that probably hadn't even noticed she was gone.

She walked to her room and went in. She shut the door and slid to the floor. Finally she let the tears fall.

"You stupid fool," Maria said to herself. "You have fallen in love with an angel trapped in Hell."

Erik returned to his home. He couldn't stop thinking about Maria. He climbed out of the boat and paced. Then he stopped. He walked over and kneeled down at the water's edge. He stared out at the water and started to sing.

No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears.

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music.

I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music

Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears."

She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears...

He slapped some water to the side and stood up. He walked over to where he kept the drawings of Maria. He looked at the one he made of her in the chapel. She looked so much like an angel, which made him love it. He sat down heavily ata small tablestill holding the portrait. He looked down at it, wishing that he had never let the private lesson end.

My Dear Readers: **I'm afraid I won't have the next chapter up for about another week or maybe two. I'm taking a vaction and will have no acess to a computer. Just hang in there I haven't forgotten you guys!**


	11. Warnings from the Ghost

Chapter Ten

Warnings from the Ghost

The frenzy of the excited opera house was suddenly broken by a horrified scream. Everyone froze and looked around. They all knew where it had come from: Carlotta's dressing room.

Maria looked up as she watched everyone move toward the commotion. She had been too absorbed in her work to notice or care about what was going on. She turned back to the dress that she was sewing together. She pulled out a pin and put it in the sleeve, and then she noticed the turmoil was getting louder. She looked over and shook her head. It was most likely another tantrum being thrown by Carlotta. She finished working on the sleeve and headed for her room. She had two more head pieces to fix, and then opening night would be hers to do as she wanted.

"You!" An annoying voice suddenly screamed.

Maria spun around. She was once again face to face with a heated Carlotta. Maria sighed. She was in no mood for the diva's ego display. She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for whatever was going to come.

"How dare you?" Carlotta roared. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Maria spat back.

Carlotta looked as if she might slap Maria. Maria stood braced, ready for whatever was about to happen. Carlotta took a deep breath and stepped back.

"You are very lucky I don't have you fired," she smirked.

"Considering I haven't done anything, how could you have me fired?"

"Haven't done anything!" Carlotta suddenly exploded. She grabbed Maria by the arm with a harsh jerk. Maria quickly pulled away. Her eyes flashed fire as Carlotta stepped back in shock at her defiance.

"Look, I have been too busy trying to get this show ready that I haven't had time to do anything to you!" Maria yelled furiously.

Carlotta seized Maria again and began to drag her to the dressing room. Fear quickly replaced anger in Maria's heart and mind. What if Carlotta had found the mirror and maybe even the passage?

Maria struggled to get free. She had to get away and find Erik. She pulled away as Carlotta pushed her into the room. Maria's fear swiftly subsided when she saw the room.

The mirror stood, untouched, but everything else was destroyed. Every small mirror laid on the floor shattered. The flowers that brightened the room had been broken, and their petals ripped into small shreds. Maria's eyes surveyed the damage. There were also candlesticks on the floor that had been broken. Then Maria noticed all the paintings. Each one had had something different done to demolish them. The first had been torn from its frame and defaced. The next one had had water thrown on it, ruining its perfection and beauty. The last was the most gruesome. It was whole in the frame and seemed untouched, but under closer scrutiny, Maria could see a small tear in the canvas right at Carlotta's throat. She gulped and noticed a streak of red paint or dye running down the painting. She rubbed her throat and turned to the enraged diva.

"You think I did this?" Maria questioned.

"We're not sure, Miss Leroux," a voice said.

Maria turned and saw Andre, Firmin, Raoul, and Madame Giry standing in the doorway. She felt her heart skip. Something was very wrong with the situation.

Firmin stepped forward, holding a small piece of paper. Maria looked at it.

"We found this taped to that painting," he pointed to the one with slit in the throat.

Maria took the letter and started to read it. She froze in horror as her eyes skimmed over the words.

_Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. If you come near Maria again the painting will become a reality. I will be watching._

_Opera Ghost._

Maria handed the note back to Firmin. Her mind was too muddled to think about what she could say. She quickly looked away from the accusing eyes.

"I didn't write that," she finally admitted.

"If you didn't, then who did?" Firmin asked.

"I don't know," Maria almost shouted.

She immediately regretted her outburst. She was starting to shake. She knew who wrote the letter, but she couldn't tell them. She turned back to everyone, trying to find something to say.

"Where were you last night, Maria?" Andre asked.

Maria swallowed hard. She had been with Erik. She looked at Andre and thought of another answer to give.

"I was in my room, working," she lied.

She knew she should come clean, but there was not way that she could admit the truth.

"Was anyone with you?" Firmin asked.

Maria shook her head. She knew that she had just sold herself out, but there was no way that she could tell them the truth.

Firmin turned away and pulled Andre out into the hall. Raoul went to follow but noticed how upset Maria looked. He walked over and put an arm around her. Maria shrugged it off.

"I'm already in enough trouble," she explained. "I don't need anymore."

Raoul nodded. The door opened and the two managers walked back in with long faces. Maria knew what was coming next.

"Mlle. Leroux," Firmin started. "I hate to do this, but I'm afraid we have no choice but to fire you."

Maria's heart stopped. She needed her job. She couldn't live without the job. She could feel her whole body start to give. She wasn't going to break down though. Raoul quickly took her by the shoulders.

"Gentlemen, don't you think that this punishment is a bit harsh?" he exclaimed and questioned. "I mean you have no proof that Maria actually did anything."

Firmin went to speak, but Andre was quicker. "He's right, Richard. Let's not fire the poor girl. Tomorrow night is opening night, and we might need her."

Firmin looked around the room and sighed. He then turned to Maria. He didn't trust the young woman, but Andre was right, they did need her.

"Fine," Firmin barked. "But you better watch yourself, young lady."

Maria only managed to nod. Carlotta turned to her with a wicked smile. "Clean up this mess."

Maria wanted to hit the cocky woman but didn't. She was now in very bad dilemma. She had to watch herself very carefully.

Everyone started to leave. Carlotta walked with the managers and Madame Giry quickly closed the door. Raoul was the only one who stayed. He walked over to Maria, who had started to clean up.

"Maria," he said with a heavy sigh. "I need to know."

"Need to know what?" Maria said roughly.

"Did you do it?"

Maria turned to him. She couldn't believe that this man who claimed to care so much about her was asking if she had done this horrible crime. She ran a hand through her hair, which she had left down.

"No," she finally said. "I didn't do this. I was working last night."  
Raoul walked over and gently took her in his arms. Maria stood still and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied again. "I just have a lot of work to do."

Raoul pulled her closer. Maria pushed against him, but he held her steady. She didn't feel like fighting. She went to hug him and noticed something in the mirror. She quickly pushed Raoul away. He seemed very shocked. She recovered herself.

"I'm sorry but you better go. I have much to clean up."

Raoul nodded. He bent down to kiss her cheek, but Maria was faster and dodged him. She wanted to tell him that she didn't love him, but she couldn't. Not yet anyway. She looked over at the mirror. _He_ was standing there, waiting for her.

"I will see you soon," Raoul said and walked out.

Maria nodded. When the door closed she rushed to lock it. She started working when the panel shifted. She spun around. Erik was standing in the dressing room.

"How could you?" Maria asked, forcing her voice to stay low.

Erik seemed perplexed by the simple question. His mind fumbled to find the answer that she wanted to hear. He could see that she was very offended.

"I just wanted Carlotta to see that I was serious," Erik confessed. "I wanted her to know that she couldn't hurt you."

Maria glared and pushed Erik away from her. "You almost got me fired!"

Erik looked at her; his eyes were wide with shock. "I was only trying to protect you."

"Stay away from me!" Maria shouted. "Don't try to protect me anymore. Do you understand?"

Erik didn't know what to say. He thought Maria had wanted him and his help and protection. Perhaps she had just played him to get her lessons. His eyes flashed with pure rage.

"You are going to regret this," Erik warned.

"I regret ever letting you into my life!"

Erik felt as if he had been stabbed by a thousand razor-sharp knives. He looked at Maria and then quickly turned away. He passed through the mirror, escaping back into his hell.

Maria watched and then felt something hit her in the heart. She sank down to the floor and started to cry. She hadn't meant anything she had just said. She had been angry and very afraid. For one moment when they had told her that she was fired, she had been so afraid that she would never see Erik again. She couldn't live without him. But now she had lost him.

Raoul walked home, thinking about Maria. He had wanted to confess what he felt about her, but he had thought better of it when he saw that ring she had been wearing. He wondered if someone else had already gotten her heart. He walked into his luxurious house and stopped at the foyer table. There was a small envelope laying there. He picked it up and almost dropped it when he saw the seal. A read Death's Head was staring at him. He quickly cut the seal and pulled out the note.

_Do not fear for Miss Leroux, her Angel has her under his wings. And if you care anything about her, stay away from her! She will be taken care of._

_Opera Ghost_

Raoul growled and threw the note down on the marble floor. Whoever this _Opera Ghost_ was, he was determined that Maria was going to be his. Raoul didn't care about him. Maria was going to be with him, no matter what the warnings said.

8


	12. Opening Nightmare

**A/N: This chapter is pretty intense. When I started to write this I didn't want the Phantom to be a bad guy, so I tried to make the killings he commits jutisfied. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Eleven 

Opening Nightmare

Joseph Buquet was watching. He knew that he should be paying attention to what was going on before the show, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched her move about and take care of last minute changes to the costumes.

She was so beautiful with her long, curly hair and bright face. She had been different lately though. She had been ruder toward him and the others who worked backstage.

_I'll teach her,_ Buquet thought gleefully. _Tonight. _

"Buquet!" A backstage manager yelled.

Buquet turned, irritated. Then his mood changed. He smiled broadly when he saw how close they were to opening curtain. He walked overand quickly finished his final touches in the scenery. Then he looked down and noticed Maria. He could fell the anxiety growing in him. It was almost too much to bear. She turned up to the rafters and spotted him. She smiled, a small fake smile that meant nothing to anyone.

Maria turned away from Buquet. She could see that there was something going on in that man's head, and she didn't like it. She also didn't like the eerie silence of the rafters. She hadn't heard or seen anything the whole time she had been working. She sighed and turned back to her work. Soon she could disappear to the chapel. She would be happy to get away from everyone.

Maria finally finished as the curtain went up. She was starting toward the chapel when she saw someone messing with Carlotta's singing 'medicine'. She watched as the black gloved hand took the medicine and replaced it with something else. She knew those gloves. She threw her things aside and started after the moving shadow. She didn't want anything to go wrong tonight, knowing she would most likely be blamed for it. She went to step on the stairs when she heard a horrible croak come from the stage.The sound was like that of a dying toad. She turned and started back. She heard the same noise again. The she noticed everyone backstage was laughing. She walked out a little farther and found Carlotta panicking. She was trying to yell for help, but all that came out was that horrible croak.

Maria couldn't help but smile at the spectacle that Erik had created. She now understood what she had seen him do. She watched a little longer and began to laugh heartily. Suddenly she saw the curtain fly close. She quickly stifled her laughter when the managers approached. She turned and started back for the upper level when someone grabbed her arm. She looked around and found Joseph Buquet.

"Where are you off to, Maria?" he asked.

Maria felt her skin crawl as he spoke her name. She tried to pull away, but he only came closer. Maria could feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck as he stepped behind her.

"I was just going to make sure that everything was fine upstairs. I thought I saw that Opera Ghost."

Her voice was shaking. The whole backstage area had gone into turmoil, so no one noticed them. She looked around for a place to run, but there was no real place.

"You should leave that Ghost to me," Buquet said with a sly smile.

"I would love to," Maria tried to push him aside, but he wouldn't budge. "Joseph Buquet, get out of my way!"

Maria was trying to stay calm, but she could see in his eyes what was about to happen. She shoved past him and ran up the stairs. Buquet smiled at the chance to chase her. He rushed after and caught her by the hair with a violent tug.

"OW!" Maria screamed.

He quickly muted her cries by putting his huge arm around her mouth. She fought hard to pull him off. Then suddenlyhefelt teeth sink into his fatty flesh. He pushed her away and yelled out.

"You little bitch," he said, slapping her.

The force of the blow knocked Maria off her feet and into a pile of wooden beams. She staggered to get up, but Buquet was already on top of her. She squirmed and tired to grab anything to help her. He pulled her close and slowly began to place disgustingkisses on her face and neck.

Maria screamed in agony and horror. She tried in vain to get him off. She mustered up the last defense she could think of. She carefully reached for her hair pen as he grabbed at her blouse. She thrust it into his hand. Blood splattered onto her as Buquet pulled the object out of his hand.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson," he growled.

Maria tried to crawl away, but it was useless. Buquet grabbed her and picked her up, slamming her into the wall. Maria fell to the floor, beaten. Pain was shooting through her entire, especially her ribs.

Buquet licked his lips as he stood over her. He couldn't decide where the best place to start was. He looked at her longer, noticing that her eyes were fluttering. He straddled her and began to beat her.

At first the pain in herface was unbearable. Then it went past feeling. She hoped and prayed in her head that she would die soon. She could feel his fist smashing her whole body, not just her face, and his repulsive hands pulling at her clothes. Death, her mind screamed. She tried to lift herself up to fight, andshefoundher strength gone. She tried to screaming, but her throat was being held shut.

Buquet slowly pulled her up to his face by the throat. "You think you are better than me?"  
Maria moaned and coughed, trying to answer.

"Just because that little rich boy paid you some attention, it doesn't give you the right to act better than anyone. You're just the bloody costume mistress. And I'm about to make you worse than anyone here."

Maria felt her body dying. Her eyes started to glaze over, and she went limp in his grip. Buquet dropped her to the floor and went to finish what he started. He reached for the dark, blue skirt and stopped. He turned. He could have sworn that he had heard something. He looked around, finding the rafters empty. He then turned back to Maria's limp form with a renewed purpose.

He never even heard it until it was too late. Out of the shadows a noose landed around his neck. He felt a swift and forceful jerk, and then he felt himself being pulled. He turned to see a huge figure dressed in a black cloak, dragging him toward the walk ways.

Buquet fought against the man who held him, but it was futile. He looked at the man and saw it. He saw the white mask! The man holding him was the notorious Opera Ghost!

"Let me go!" Buquet yelled.

Erik smiled. He wasn't about to let this pig go. From the second he'd seen him touch Maria, he had wanted to kill him. Now he was going to. He pushed the whimpering maggot out on to the walk way and stood over him.

"I should make you suffer," Erik whispered mercilessly. "But I'm going to make it quick."

"Please," Buquet begged. "I will never touch her again."

Erik smiled a little at the empty promise. "You're right; you won't touch her or any other woman in this opera house."

With those words Erik pulled the noose tighter. He could feel the breath go out of the man as he panicked. He held on tightly, never allowing him one chance. Finally the man stopped moving. Erik stopped pulling the rope and threw the body down for all to see.

The still and entertainedOpera Populaire suddenly erupted into shrieks and gasps as they saw the condemned man hanging there. Erik watched as the corpse fell to the stage. Then with a flip of his cloak he was gone. He walked back to Maria and scooped her up in the cloak. He wasn't going to let these people help her again. He felt her move in his arms. He looked down and pulled her closer.

"You're safe, Maria," he whispered.

He quickly disappeared into the corridors of the opera house. He knew they would look for her, but he didn't care. He couldn't let them help her. They would most likely blame her for what happened. And he was her Angel. Even though he had almost let her down. He looked back at her broken form. She was barely breathing, and all he could see was blood.


	13. Interim Part Two

**A/N: Sorry everyone that it has been so long since I got anything posted. Work is keeping away from the story. I have most of this week off so I hope to have more up. I know this part is a little boring but pleas R&R. There is a lot of important stuff in this little chapter. Enjoy!**

Interim 

Part Two

Meg wanted to scream as she stared at Philippe De Changy. He was tall with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, which had belonged to his mother. He stood up right with and air of arrogance and a hint of pride. She had once found him charming, but now she despised him.

"What do you want?" She demanded from her high perch on the stairs.

Philippe turned and gave her a half smile. He had a great smile. It lit up a whole room and made you want to return the sentiment. However, this effect had vanished on Meg. She stood planted on the stairs, her eyes shining with hate.

"Nice to see you too, Meg," Philippe said kindly.

Meg shot him a glare. She hated when he came calling. It was like she was thrown into a trap that she didn't want to be caught near. She also detested the way he was kind to her. Since the day she had called off the wedding, he had been kind to her. He never tried to quarrel, he never said a cross word; he only stood there and smiled.

"I asked you what you wanted, Philippe," Meg said, her tone reflecting her mood.

"I'm actually here to see Gaston," Philippe replied.

Meg only shrugged. She had to do something to hide the shock and the pain. No matter how much she reviled him, she had hoped that he had come to see her. Take her back even, because no matter what she said and acted like she still loved him. She recovered her feelings and stepped down the stairs, walking past him.

"He's outside," she said coldly. "Perhaps one of he servants will find him for you."

Philippe smiled at the challenge. She was bad about bringing out the worst in him. He slowly followed her into the small study.

"Stop pretending that you dislike me so," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

Meg turned, surprised by his observation. She sighed and sat down. "Who says that I'm pretending?"

"Enough, Meg, it has been a year," Philippe said. He took a seat across from and her and sighed. "A terribly long year."

Meg knew very well how long and terrible it had been. She had spent weeks thinking of nothing but him. Now he was only an afterthought. She sometimes wore the sapphire engagement ring, but it was rare.

"Philippe," someone from the hall said.

Meg looked up from studying the fabric on the chair. Gaston was standing in the doorway with a half burned cigarette. Meg jumped to her feet ready to reprimand her brother.

"I know," Gaston said when she shot out of the chair. "Go outside."

Meg growled as she watched the two men walk outside onto the porch. She went to sit back down and caught her reflection in the mantle mirror. She looked so much like her mother with her dark hair and kind, green eyes. She pushed some of her unruly curls back and noticed a small, bright, red birthmark on her neck. It was no bigger than a small coin, but its shade of red made it distinctly noticeable. She rubbed her hand across it. Besides her father, Philippe was the only man in her whole life that had seen it. She groaned and walked upstairs.

"She's just like him," Gaston said, taking a puff on his cigarette.

Philippe gave him a funny look. He took a seat in the small, white, wicker chair.

"Meg is just like Father. She has to have everything on her terms." Gaston explained as he blew a smoke ring at a loose nail.

Philippe watched the young man. Gaston was a superb writer, but his bitterness toward his father had made him into a cynical, heartless man. Gaston sensed Philippe's assessment and turned away.

"Gaston, why did you want to see me?" Philippe asked.

"I need some information," Gaston replied rubbing his neck.

It was then that Philippe noticed the same red scaring that Meg had. Only Gaston's was worse. The whole birthmark spread across his neck and up under his chin. No matter what he could never hide it. Philippe looked away as Gaston turned to him.

"A gift from my father," Gaston said sullenly.

Philippe wanted to protest but didn't. He knew there was no reasoning with Gaston on the matter of his father. He was marked by a stigma that could never be taken away.

"What information do you want?" Philippe asked, praying to change the mood and the subject.

Gaston looked over at the young man who had come so close to be in his brother. It was amazing how life seemed to turn against everyone.

"I found some old records about a show. It listed all the jobs. My mother wasn't on it." Gaston said as he put out his smoke.

"That was probably when she was gone."

"Gone? What are you talking about?"  
Philippe watched as a bird flew by. He knew that someday he would to talk about the time that his father had told him about. He had only wished that it was Meg or both of them. He sighed and turned to Gaston.

"You mother disappeared for two months."


	14. The Caregiver

**A/N:Once again, sorry for the delay. You are now back with the two love birds. Maybe this chapter will help you and me decide which man Maria needs to be with. Please read and review.**

Chapter Twelve 

The Caregiver

Erik placed Maria down on the bed and took in the damage. Maria's face was bloody and bruised. Her chest was also starting to turn an ugly purple color. He slowly started to pull her blood-stained blouse off. He could see that she was having trouble breathing, and he could understand why. She had one of those horrid corsets on. After he removed her blouse, he the cut the corset away. He could tell that she could breathe better. He finished undressing her and pulled the blankets over her under dress. Finally he got a wash cloth and started to clean the blood off her face.

He couldn't believe that anyone would do anything so horrible to someone like her. He wiped away the last spot of blood and noticed a small gash at the tip of her eyebrow. He examined it closely. It was a small wound that had already started to heal. He gently placed a small piece of cloth on the wound as a makeshift bandage. He pulled up a chair and watched her. He wondered if she would come back this time. He prayed that she would. She had so much to give, and he had so much to tell her.

The night passed and a new day dawned. Erik had not moved all night. Maria had only made soft whimpering noises. He had examined her again and discovered that she had a fever making. He quickly started putting cold wash cloths on her head. He hoped that that would break it. He looked at her as the lair started to fill with morning light. Her face was horribly bruised. Her right eye was swollen shut, her bottom lip had two splits in it, and at least two ribs were cracked. Her breathing was quite labored, but she was making it.

Erik changed the small bandage over her eyebrow and decided to go above. Maria would need more clothing and medicine. He didn't want to go into the world, but he had to. He grabbed his cape and hood. He gently pressed his lips to Maria's forehead.

"I will be back soon," he promised in a whisper. He tied the cloak and disappeared into the bright, sunny world above.

Erik returned two hours later. He had gone into Maria's room and got three of her work dresses and many skirts and blouses. He had then gone to the general store and collected bandages, ointment, and washcloths. He finally stopped at the small café and market to buy some fruits, vegetables, meats, and a fresh bottle of red wine.

Now he stood over Maria, who had not moved since his departure. He felt helpless and more alone than ever before.

"Come back," he whispered. "It is not your time."

Erik could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He had so much to tell and show Maria. He turned away from her sleeping form. He started the music box and went to the organ. Perhaps his beautiful music could bring her back.

Maria opened one eye slowly and painfully. She could hear the small chimes of familiar music. She went to sit up and stopped. Pain was shooting through her face, and it felt broken. She could tell that one eye wasn't open all the way. She lay back down and tried to figure out where she was.

The room had rock walls, and it seemed as if she had been here before. There was music echoing through out the place. Then it hit her where she was. She was safe; she was with Erik. She closed her eyes, listening to the small music box and the organ.

The melodies began to softly fade. Maria opened her eyes once more only to hear silence. She looked up and saw Erik walking toward her.

"Erik," she whispered.

Erik looked over at her, hearing his name whispered faintly. He could see that she was awake and half alert. Then he noticed her face. Her cheeks were bruised and had a little blood still stained on them. He felt a wave of sadness pass over him. If he had only gotten there sooner. He walked up next to the bed and sat down. He gently touched Maria's unharmed cheek. She closed her eyes and rested her face on his hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Maria sighed. "My face feels like it has been destroyed, and my side hurts."

Erik slowly reached over and pulled out the washcloth. He moved it up and down her worst bruises. Maria winced every time he pressed against her jaw.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright," she managed to say through clenched teeth.

Erik looked at her. He wanted to hold her close and protect her. She lay back against the pillows and sighed.

"Get some rest," he said, kissing her cheek again.

Maria felt tears welling in her eyes as he pulled away from her. She hated herself for being so cruel to him. She turned away, looking at the small music box. Erik followed her gaze and started it back. Maria looked at and reached out. He turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Play another song for me," she said with her eyes pleading.

Erik nodded. He could feel a small smile play across his lips. He caressed her cheek and walked back to the organ.

Maria closed her eyes as he started to play. Soon sleep took over her body.

Erik finished the song and walked back to the small bedroom. She stopped in the doorway. Maria was lost in a peaceful sleep.

The next morning the sound of an angry fist on organ keys awoke Maria. She sat up, noticing that sometime during the night Erik had dropped the black curtain. She gently pulled the cord and tried to stand. She soon realized that she was in her under dress. She held the sheet as she tried to find something to cover herself with. She spotted a disregarded white shirt. She grabbed it and slipped it on. It was one of Erik's with a wide neck that came down to her thighs. She pulled the neck closed a little more and walked out.

Erik was sitting at the organ with candles and sheet music about to smother him. His head was resting on the music holder. He was holding a pencil in one hand and a notebook in the other. He sighed and began to play again.

Maria watched from a distance as he played. Even with her blurry eyes she could see that he was lost in the motions of the music. She leaned against the wall for balance and support. The music was starting to carry her away. Then suddenly there was another loud slam. Maria's eyes flew opened, frightened.

Erik threw the sheet to the floor and stood up. He started to pace, hoping it would calm his nerves. Then he stopped. He eyes had locked on the beautiful Maria. She was leaning against the wall with her hair down and all dressed in white. Even with her bruised and swollen face, she still looked radiant.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he stammered.

Maria smiled and walked toward him. She took slow, cautious, and deliberate steps. She was also holding onto everything that didn't sway when she touched it. She took a step and tripped. Erik went to catch her, but instead Maria grabbed at the mirror nearby. The huge curtain that covered it fell away, revealing an unscarred, perfect surface. Maria looked up in the glass at her disfigured face. She couldn't even see where the once bright, rosy cheeks had been. All she could see was Buquet's handy work. She placed her face down in her hands and began to sob.

Erik had watched as Maria looked at her face. She could not see what he still saw. He could see the bruises, the cuts, and the welts, but he could also see the Maria he adored so much. He could see those beautiful eyes dancing, her cheeks red from singing or making a fuss, and he could barely see the small gash that would plague her perfect face forever. He walked over and knelt down beside her. He put an arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Maria," he whispered with a melody playing in his voice.

Maria sniffed and looked up at him. Her good eye was puffy from crying, and her bad one was to swollen to open.

"Don't cry," he said, holding her tighter.

"Look at me," Maria nearly shouted. "I have to be the most horrid woman to ever live."

Erik gently cupped her face in his hands. "You are the most perfect woman I have ever met. You are kind, gentle, and caring. You're also strong and very, very beautiful."

Maria scoffed at the last part. Erik quickly placed her on her feet, facing the mirror that he couldn't look in. He placed his hand over the marks and left the other side.

"The woman I adore is not in that mirror," Erik said, turning Maria to him. "She is right here." He gently placed his hand on her heart.

Maria looked up at him and placed her hand on top of his. She then smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, placing a small kiss on her cheek. "How about we have something to eat?"

Maria nodded. "I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your shirt."

Erik turned to her with a smile. It was the first one that Maria could ever really recall. She smiled back.

"It looks better on you."


	15. Collabration

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. This chapter was hard to write. I will have the next one done sooner though. Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirteen

Collaboration

Days passed, and Maria slowly started to heal. The bruises on her face started to lighten, the pain in her side went away, and her right eye started to open a little. As the physical pain faded, the mental became much worse.

If Erik yelled, growled, or slammed anything, Maria would retreat into another room. Sometimes if he went to touch her, she would shrink away. She had terrible nightmares too. Erik watched and waited. He knew that one day she would return to who she was.

"You're wearing my shirt again," Erik observed as Maria came over to the makeshift table.

Maria smiled. "Do you mind?"

Erik shook his head and sat two plates down. He pulled out a chair and motioned to Maria. She sat down and began to sip her wine. Erik took his seat. He kept looking over at the organ.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"I want to finish that opera, but I can not finish the love song," he sighed, turning to her.

Maria looked over at the organ. She noticed all the sheet music. Some was on top of the organ and a lot littered the floor. She shook her head and turned back to the table. She could feel Erik watching her while she ate. She looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, standing.

Maria followed his movement as he got closer to her. She looked down at the stone floor as he reached to touch her.

Erik could see her tense and look away from him. He pulled his arm back and walked over to the lake. He hated having Maria this close and yet so far away. He sighed.

Maria looked over at him, feeling her heart ache for his touch, but she was so scared that he would want more. She slowly stood and retreated to the bed chamber. She sat down and put her head in her hands. Her heart, mind, and body seemed so confused. She pulled her legs up and laid down. She felt tears of sadness and uncertainty stinging at her lashes. She wiped them away and pulled her knees to her chest. She soon fell into a fitful sleep.

Maria awoke sometime during the night. The lair was silent. There was no organ, no music box, and no Erik. Maria sat up, fear biting at her. She once again pulled on Erik's shirt and started walking around.

The lair was so silent and lonely. Maria wanted to scream. She padded around the room and waited. Minutes, which felt like hours passed. She had walked the stones along the lake at least three times. Then she decided to go back to bed. Sleep eluded her as she laid there. She tossed and turned when sleep finally took over.

Erik watched as Madame Giry returned to her room. He had been meaning to come to talk to her sooner, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Maria. When she had fallen asleep, he returned to the opera house for the first time since _Il Muto_. Everyone still seemed in a fuss about what had happened.

Erik could only smile. He walked down to the Madame's room and slipped in with the shadows. He took a perch near the corner and waited.

Madame Giry spun around at hearing the soft swish of a cape. She searched the darkness with great intensity. She spotted him quickly.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

Erik stepped from the darkness with a mocking smile. "I want to inform you of something."  
Madame Giry placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. Erik started to pace.

"I know it was you that killed Buquet," she said suddenly.

Erik spun around his fierce eyes locking with hers. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally Erik conceded and turned away.

"Have you missed Maria?" he asked softly.

Madame Giry felt heat rising in her face. She felt a wave of anger and hatred wash over her. She had been worried about Maria for a long time. After they had found Buquet's body, she had started searching the rafters for Erik, Maria, and the cause for the murder. She had found nothing. Her mind had told her not to fear for Maria. She had most likely gone to the chapel as she always did opening night. Then after investigating, Meg had discovered that Maria had not gone to the chapel.

"Where is she?" she asked defensively.

Erik turned to her. He wanted to walk out, leaving her to wonder; however, he didn't want her to come after him or tell anyone that he had been there.

"She is safe," he finally admitted.

"Safe where?"

Erik stepped toward the woman. She backed away, filling the hatred of this world coming off his body. She reared against her small dresser, knocking a brush to the floor.

"Maria is safe. That is all you need to know. If anyone asks about her, you tell them that she is in a hospital and can have no visitors."

Madame Giry nodded. She feared Erik's wrath. She looked down at the floor. She wanted to ask more questions, but she feared the answers. She turned back to him.

"Is she coming back?"

Erik felt a small smile play across his lips. He looked at the old woman.

"Why do you care?" he asked, putting a hand on one hip.

"She is like a daughter to me!"

Erik scoffed to hold in his laughter inside. He walked over to the small fainting chair and sat down. Madame Giry stared at him. He was acting like he was a guest in her room all the time.

"She will come back," Erik finally said. "But only when she wants to."

"What do I tell Meg and..?" Madame Giry stopped before she asked the next part. She wasn't sure if she should even ask. She feared Erik's hatred. "And what do I tell Raoul?"

Erik shot up from the seat as if he had been hit. He seized the woman by the arm with a vicious jerk and pulled her to his face.

"You tell him nothing," Erik ordered in an ominous whisper. "Unless you tell him that Maria is mine and no one else's."

Madame Giry yanked her arm free from his steel grip. She pushed past him and then turned.

"He will not let her go that easily."

Erik moved across the room to the door. He opened it with careful silence. He started to walk out and turned back.

"You saw what happened to Buquet."

Madame Giry felt as if she had been hit by a thousand pound brick. She had known that Erik had killed the pig, but she didn't know that he did it without reason. She only nodded to show him that she understood his threat.

Erik pulled his cloak close and disappeared. Madame Giry shut the door and leaned against it for support.

"God, forgive me for what I have done and please protect Maria."

Erik docked the boat against the rocks and jumped out. The lair was just as he left it. He started for the organ when he heard a soft mumble. He threw his cloak to the floor and looked over at the bed chamber. He walked in and found Maria lost in a terrible nightmare. He rushed to the bedside and started shaking her.

"Maria, Maria, wake up," he said.

Maria suddenly flew up into his arms with a frightened yelp. She looked around and pushed away from him.

"Get away!" She shouted.

"Maria, it's me, Erik."

Maria met his eyes. The horrified expression disappeared. She turned away from him and looked down at the bed sheets. Erik slowly put a hand on her bare shoulder. She didn't move, shudder, or tense beneath his touch. She looked up and then moved toward him. Erik wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to get away, but he found himself pulling her closer. Maria rested her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him.

"I thought you had left," she whispered.

Erik pulled her closer. "I would never leave you."

Maria pulled herself away from him and met his eyes again. She then leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Erik looked at her, shocked. He pulled away and quickly stood.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Nothing," Erik lied. His feelings were going all over the place. He shook his head and walked out to the organ.

Maria watched him go, feeling sick inside. She had wanted so badly for him to hold her. She had never felt as safe as she did with him. Even in the darkness of his world she could see his light. She never wanted to be without him, and she had to tell him that. She stood and walked out of the bed room.

Erik was sitting at the organ, playing the most beautiful song Maria had ever heard. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him. He didn't move. Maria reached up and put her hand on top of his. He stopped and looked at her. She turned to him. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She gently touched his white mask and pulled his face toward hers. This time he didn't resist. He bent closer to her as she put her lips to his. The power of the kiss was amazing. It sent a fire down through his whole body. He went to pull away, but she held him in her embrace. Finally they both let go.

Erik looked at Maria. She was smiling brightly and her bruises had seemed to fade. He touched her cheeks and ran his fingers through her hair. She reached up and went to pull his mask away.

"Don't," he pleaded. "Don't. Don't take it off."

Maria pulled her hand away. She didn't want to see the anger and the pain she had seen before. She turned back to the organ. Erik pulled her close and began to play. Maria listened and rested her head on his shoulder. Then unexpectedly he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked, looking up.

"I don't know where to go from there. Every note, space, and lyric is off."

Maria looked at the music. It seemed perfect to her. She started to sing softly, the abruptly stopped. She sang it again and stopped at the same spot.

"The last note is too low and then the next is too high." She took the small pencil and started to change it.

She made the changes and then started the song over. She played and sang. Erik watched in awe when she sang the changes. The song sounded perfect. Finally she stopped and looked at him. A new, brighter light was shining in her face.

"That was wonderful," Erik said, touching her face. "Your Father would be proud."


	16. Revelations

**A/N: Here you go. More to read and I think the chapter title says it all for this one. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**

Chapter Fourteen

Revelations

"My Father?" Maria choked on the question.

Erik nodded. "I knew you father."

Maria felt her head spin. She slowly slid from his arms and stood up. She walked down the stairs over to the lake. Erik watched her, knowing that he had said too much. He got up and walked into the room where he had been sleeping.

Maria turned at hearing the curtain move. She felt tears stream down her cheeks. She wasn't angry; yet, she knew Erik thought she was. She sat down on the rock and ran her hand over the water. The distorted reflection seemed all too familiar. She let out a heavy breath and stood. She walked back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. She felt cold and empty. She closed her eyes when she heard the soft murmur from the chamber next to hers. She sat up, listening. The sounds stopped. She got up and walked into the small chamber.

Erik was stretched out on a small cot, sleeping. Maria could see that he was dreaming. She went in and sat down on the corner of the cot. She reached out and touched his face. He grunted and rolled away from her. She shook her head and walked out. It was close to morning.

The new light of day started to fill the cavern. The first chill of winter also floated into the liar. Maria quickly dressed to keep warm. She looked around, hoping to find Erik, but he still slumbered. She sighed and walked over to the organ. She looked at the music with a small smile.

Suddenly a harsh yell echoed off the rocks. Maria looked up horrified. She rushed into Erik's room. He was flaying his arms and yelling. Maria quickly started to shake him.

"Erik, Erik, wake up!"

Erik's eyes flew open. He jumped up, almost knocking Maria off the cot. She looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, gently touching his face.

Erik turned away from her. He was shaking all over. It was probably from the cold and whatever he had just dreamed. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

Maria watched him, not sure what to say or do. She reached out and pulled his hand away. He looked up at her as she pulled him closer.

"What did you dream?" she asked kindly.

Erik sighed. "Things I wanted to forget."

Maria knew the feeling well. After her father's death she had had dreams of it. She had longed for them to leave her, and they had. Only now they had been replaced with dreams of her beating. She took Erik's hand and held it lovingly. He looked at her and turned away again.

"Erik," Maria said. "You can tell me."

Erik let out a defeated breath and looked at her. "I saw my childhood." He felt tears welling in his eyes as he thought back.

"I was in this traveling fair, the main attraction. I'm sure you can imagine why." He pointed to the masked part of his face.  
He paused. Maria watched him. Things were starting to make a little more sense.

"One night I had enough and killed the man who ran the place."

Maria's eyes widened in horror. She knew that Erik was a force to reckon with then he was angry, but she couldn't see him kill anyone. She turned away; she didn't want him to see her doubt. He suddenly rushed to her side and took her hands in his.

"Maria, you have to understand. He was a horrible man."

"Who are you to judge?"  
Erik stood and pulled off his shirt, revealing scars made by countless beatings. Some were small and barely noticeable. Others were long, jagged, and heartbreaking. Maria held in her gasp and stood up, walking toward him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Erik pulled his shirt back on with a forced breath. "I was saved and brought to the Opera House."

"Who saved you?" Maria asked, following him as he paced.

"It's not important," he stopped pacing. "I meet your father in the chapel one night. I was playing, and he came down there, trying to find you."

Maria felt her heart skip. She couldn't believe that Erik had been so close to her. She sat down and looked at him.

"I used to play in the chapel when Father came for a rehearsal or a performance," she admitted.

"I know," Erik said. "I used to watch you. That's why I came to you after I heard you sing. I knew it was you."

Maria smiled. So many mysteries were starting to be solved. She felt relieved and not so alone.

"Your father spoke to me and come to see me when he would come," Erik said, snapping her back to the right time and place.

"Did you wear a mask?" Maria asked. When she saw Erik's hurt look, she regretted the harsh question.

"At first," he said with a small gleam in his eyes. "Then one day, like you, he pulled it off and looked at me without fear. He took me in as a friend and student. He even asked me to come to live with him."

Maria knew her heart stopped. Erik had been so close to being in her life all the time. But she had never heard about this. Her father had kept no secrets from her.

"What changed?" she coughed out.

"He got sick and never came to get me. Then you left. I felt that I had been forsaken all over again."

"But I came back," Maria said lowly.

Erik knelt down in front of her. He touched her hands to his lips. Maria bent forward and kissed the top of his head. She gently rested her head on top of his and wondered if she would have loved him the way she did now if he had lived with her. She also pondered if God had led her back to the Opera House to save him.


	17. Returning

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that not all the words of All I Ask of You are correct. I changed them to fit into the situation. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Fifteen

Returning 

The next few weeks were spent teaching and perfecting Maria. Erik loved listening, watching, and singing with her. She was becoming so strong that soon she wouldn't even need him. He hoped that day never came. She was finally starting to heal completely. The only evidence left was the small scar over her eyebrow. He knew that she would have to go back, but he never wanted to let her go.

Maria walked out from the bedroom with a slight smile. She was carrying some of her clothes. Erik gave her a funny look. She only shrugged. She sat the clothes down and then sat.

"The light is better out here," she said and picked up a skirt.

Erik could see a small hole. Maria had been repairing clothes a lot over the past few days. Erik didn't mind; he liked to watch her work. He walked over and sat down next to her. He watched Maria's hand pull the thread and the concentration etched on her face. He didn't want her to leave.

"Maria," he said softly.

Maria turned to him with a childish smile. As she looked at him, it quickly faded.

"I know what you're about to say," she admitted.

"Then you know how hard it is to say," Erik fumbled.

Maria tossed the skirt aside and stood. She didn't want to hear the words. Erik followed her steps with his eyes.

"Maria, you have to go back. They will start to look for you."

Maria turned. There were already tears forming in her eyes. She would stay forever in this world if she had to. She looked away with a longing sigh.

"They will never notice that I'm gone," she said sullenly. "They won't even question where I've been. And if I go back, they'll most likely blame me for what happened."

Erik shook his head. He had thought about all this too. He didn't know exactly what would happen, but if anyone crossed her, he would be there. He stood up.

"I thought you would want to escape this darkness," he said.

Maria spun around. "There's more darkness in that world." She stopped and pointed above them, "then I have ever seen here."

Erik was taken aback by the statement. He had discovered, in this time with Maria, that she loved him. He was glad that she had stayed this long, but he thought she would want to go back. He gently touched her shoulder and then pulled her closer to him.

"No more talk of darkness," he whispered. "Forget these wide-eye fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and clam you."

Maria dropped her head against his chest as he sang to her. She pulled him closer as he started again.

"Let me be your freedom, let my night dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you. I'll guard you and I'll guide you."

Maria smiled and turned to face him. "Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of nighttime, say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."

Erik gently cradled her face in his hands. "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."

Maria closed her eyes at his delicate touch. This was what she never wanted to end. "All I want is freedom, a world with no more strife."

She paused. She looked deep into Erik's eyes then gently touched his cheek. "And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."  
"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here, beside you." He pulled her closer, so that their hearts were beating as one. "Anywhere you go, let me go too. Maria, that's all I ask of you."

Maria smiled at the simple request. She would go anywhere with him. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will stay with you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you love me."

Erik smiled. "You know I do. Love me."

They both smiled and sang together. "That's all I ask of you."

Erik grabbed Maria and lifted her off her feet. He pressed her soft, slim, delicate body against his. Her lips quickly found his and placed the most passionate kiss he had ever felt on them. She clung to him and held the kiss until she couldn't breathe.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love, that's all I ask of you." They whispered breathlessly.

Maria hugged Erik again. Erik held her tightly, savoring each sensation that he felt. He finally let go and took her to the boat. Maria said nothing the whole time. They both had so much to tell the other, but the time would come for that.

Erik docked and helped Maria to shore. She glanced at the stairs leading to her world. Then she looked back at the lake. Erik could see that she wanted to stay.

"I will miss you," he said suddenly.  
Maria looked up at him with a weak smile. "Thank you, for everything you did."

Erik yanked her up and gave her a powerful kiss. His strength and intensity passed to Maria with great force. Finally Erik released her.

"You better go," he whispered.

Maria nodded. She started toward the stairs still holding Erik's hand. She let go and went up. Erik watched until she was out of sight, then he returned to the boat.

Maria walked through the mirror and went into her room. Everything was as she had last seen it. There was even a fresh rose lying next to her sapphire ring. She quickly slipped the ring on and smiled.

Suddenly the door opened. Maria swung around, worried she had been caught sneaking back in. She sighed when she saw Raoul standing there. Then she swallowed hard.

Raoul rushed over and took Maria in his arms. She felt sick as he touched her. She hurriedly pushed him away.

"Maria," he said, trying to kiss her.

Maria pushed him away harder. She wasn't going to allow him to get this close. She shook her head and walked over to the bed.

"I have missed you so much," Raoul said, not even realizing that she didn't want him there. "Madame Giry told me you were in the hospital and could have no visitors."

Maria turned to him with a confused look. Then she realized that Erik had created the story to keep anyone from looking for her.

"I got out yesterday," she lied.

"I thought that I would never see you again," Raoul placed a hand on her shoulder.

Maria tensed under his touch. She hated being like this with him. He wouldn't harm her, and she knew it. She sighed and turned to him.

"I'm glad to be back," she said.

Raoul smiled. He pulled her close to him. "Could we go outside? There is something I want to talk to you about."

Maria looked at him. The months had changed into winter. She didn't want to go outside in the snow and freeze. She shook her head. Raoul, however, wouldn't let it go.

"It's a beautiful night," he said, pulling her toward the door.

Maria pulled away. "Perhaps tomorrow. I want to rest."  
Raoul nodded. He gently kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, longing for Erik's lips. She hugged Raoul a little, and then he left. She sat down on the bed, wishing she had stayed with Erik.


	18. The Proposal

**A/N: Hello my devoted fans! Sorry I haven't kept you updated like I should. I hope to have the story finished soon and I might have two chapters for you in one night. Enjoy. **

Chapter Sixteen

The Proposal

Maria paced the rooftop for what seemed like hours. Since she had returned to the opera house she had wanted to go back to Erik. Now she stood looking at the Paris skyline, waiting for Raoul. Deep down she knew what he wanted, but she had to hear him out.

Maria sighed and turned to go inside. It was starting to snow. She started for the door when she saw something flapping in the breeze. It was next to a statue and looked almost like wings. Maria smiled, knowing it was her unspoken protector. She moved silently across the rooftop and over to him. She stopped, giving his cloak a gentle tug. Erik swung around caught off guard by the trick.

"You should be more careful about watching me," she said. "I saw your cloak."

Erik smiled and jumped down from the statue. "You looked lonely."

Maria blushed a little. Erik saw her countenance turn pink and had to stop his laugh. He took Maria's hand and gently kissed it. Maria smiled bigger.

"They are having a masquerade for New Years," she said, huddling against him for warmth.

Erik pulled her close. "Do you plan to go?"

Maria sighed. "I can't."

Erik looked down at her, astounded. Maria had to go. That was when he wanted to tell the world of her talent. The news was shocking and heartbreaking.

"Why can't you come?"

"First, I don't have anything to wear, second, I have to make everyone else's costumes, and third, I won't have time to make my own."

Erik caressed her cheek. His touch was warm and soothing despite the coolness of the leather gloves. Maria closed her eyes, getting lost in the sensation.

"I'll get you a dress," he said.

Maria's eyes snapped open in surprise. "You'll what?"

"I'll get you the dress," he paused. "I want you to come."

Maria went to protest, but she couldn't. This is what Erik wanted. It was also the only way she was going to get to go.

"Thank you," she said.

"No one of your beauty deserves to not be there," Erik said and then kissed her.

Suddenly the door to the roof opened. Maria quickly shoved Erik back into his hiding place. She adjusted her clothing and stepped out to see Raoul.

"There you are," he said, grabbing her hands.

Maria smiled a little but seemed shocked by the gesture. She followed Raoul as he walked toward the edge of the roof. She could see that he had something on his mind.

"Raoul, why did you want to see me so bad?" she asked.

Raoul spun around with his eyes dancing happily. He reached into coat and pulled out a small box. Maria felt her smile fade. She knew what was in that box. She quickly pulled away. Raoul took her by the shoulders.

"Please, hear me out, Maria," he started. "I love you. I didn't realize how much until you were gone."

Maria looked over at him with an astonished stare. He didn't even know her. She looked down at the snow covered roof and over at the statue that hid her true love.

"I know I could make you happy," Raoul continued.

Maria suppressed her laugh. She knew that statement was a lie. There had been a time when she thought that maybe he could, but now she knew that he couldn't. Only Erik could make her happy.

Raoul opened the box slowly and took out the diamond. It was huge cut stone, and it was shaped like a flower. She gulped at seeing it. He took her hand and slipped it on.

"Just say yes," he said.

Maria bit her lip. She knew what she should say, but she wasn't sure that the words would come. Raoul took advantage of her silence and pulled her to him. He rested his head on top of hers.

"I'll make you happy, and you will never want," he said.

Maria glanced over at the statue. Erik had stepped from his hiding place. Maria could see the hurt and hatred in his eyes. She felt sick inside. Slowly she turned to Raoul and took the ring off.

Raoul looked down at her sentiment. It was then that he noticed the sapphire ring. He could taste the bile rising in his throat. There was no way that someone could have gotten Maria before him. He seized her hand with a strong jerk. Maria looked at him with horror and shock showing in her eyes.

"Who is he?" Raoul demanded gruffly.

"What?" Maria asked incredulously.

Raoul snatched the ring from Maria's finger and held it up to her. Maria tried to grab it back. With the effort Raoul took her by the wrist.

"Who is he?" Raoul yelled.

Maria pulled herself free. She looked over at the statue again. Raoul followed her glance.

"He's out here isn't he?" Raoul asked, shoving Maria aside.

Maria felt everything in her panic. If Raoul found Erik it was all over. She rushed over to Raoul. He only pushed her off. He walked toward the statue. Maria tried to see around him, but he made it impossible. She silently prayed that Erik had gone. Suddenly Raoul moved and then let out a loud growl. No one was there.

"He was here wasn't he?" he asked.

"No," Maria lied firmly.

"Who is he?"

Maria wanted so badly to shout who her lover was, but she couldn't. She started to chew on the inside of her lip, hoping an answer would hit her. She finally shook her head.

Raoul took her by the shoulders again. Maria could feel the heat of his anger pouring off his body. She tried to pull away, but he held her firmly in place.

"Let go," she yelled.

"Not until you tell me who he is!"

Maria could feel Raoul's fingers pressing into her flesh. The feeling that she had had with Buquet suddenly hit her. She started to panic.  
"Raoul, let go!" she almost shrieked.

"Who is he?" Raoul matched her tone.

"He's no one! The ring is an heirloom. No one has me, and I love no one."

Raoul suddenly let go. Maria shrank against the statue. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks. She hadn't wanted to lie; she had only wanted to him to let go of her. Raoul looked over at her.

"Then marry me," he said. "You have no one."

Maria looked up at him and wiped the tears away. "I don't love you."

"You could learn to."

"No, Raoul, I couldn't. There is nothing about you that I love."

Raoul sighed. He ran his hands through his hair angrily. He started toward the door and then turned back.

"You need some time to calm down. Forgive me for my rude behavior."

He walked back inside, and Maria finally broke down. She felt the tears falling down her face and onto the snow. She sniffed deeply and then stood. She could feel and hear Erik's cloak fanning her. She looked around and found him standing next to another statue.

"I gave you my music," he growled. "Made your song take wing, and now how you repay me?"

"Erik, please, I didn't," Maria tried to explain, but Erik cut her off.

"You denied me and betrayed me."

Maria looked away, feeling more ashamed than ever before. She felt sick and more alone.

"I knew he was bound to love you, but you and I… You said that would stay with me!"

Maria's mind flashed back to when they sang together in the cave. She could hear the words replaying and felt more broken.

"Erik, please forgive me," she whispered.

Erik walked up and gave her a cold stare. His eyes were full of hurt and hate. She tried to look away, but his eyes made her stay.

"You will curse the day that you didn't do all that I ask of you."

With those words and a flip of his cloak Erik was gone. Maria slowly slid to the ground. She noticed her sapphire ring lying in the snow and picked it up. She went to push it on and stopped. She couldn't bring herself to wear it at the time. She finally stood and walked inside. Everything seemed too far out of reach. Erik was gone, Raoul hated her, and the masquerade was in two weeks. Maria suddenly wished she had never come back to the real world.


	19. Masquerade

Chapter Seventeen

Masquerade 

"You look beautiful," Maria said to Meg as she finished putting the last ribbon on the crown.

Meg smiled and looked in the mirror. Her white gown shown brightly in the soft candlelight. She had small wings attached to the back of the dress and hand a silver halo. She looked like a perfect angel. Maria stepped back to look at her work and smiled.

Meg turned to her with a look of sadness. "I wish you were coming tonight."

Maria smiled sweetly and gave her friend a small hug. "I wish I was too, but you go and have a good time for me."

Maria hurriedly walked out before Meg could protest. She had wanted to go so bad, but her work would not allow her. She slipped into her room and turned up the lamp by her bed. To her surprise she saw a light blue, off the shoulder, ball gown. There was a small not next to it. She touched the soft fabric and picked up the note. It was from Raoul.

Maria read the note. She smiled softly and started to change. She turned and on her dressing table was a gold box.

The box was larger than an average box, and it was longer. There was a black ribbon tied around it. She gently pulled the bow and noticed a rose on top. She pulled the ribbon away and opened it. She nearly gasped when she saw the contents. She pulled out the beautiful muted red dress.

The dress was red with a black lace cover over it. It was made off the shoulder with a little lace hanging off the straps. She couldn't believe how fantastic the dress was. Maria quickly went to change.

Maria felt her heart skip and sing when she saw herself in the mirror. The dress fit her body perfectly. She sat down at the mirror, feeling that something was missing. She rummages through her jewelry box and found nothing that matched the beauty of the gown. She sighed and then discovered a smaller box next to the rose. She opened it and found a ruby necklace and a pair or earrings. She coughed on her gasp as she stared at them. Finally she slipped the jewels on. However something was still missing. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with small strands hanging around her face. She looked at the full red rose then smiled. She gently broke the stem and placed the bud in her hair.

"There," she whispered and grabbed her black mask off the bed.

The front foyer of the Opera Populaire had been turned into a beautiful ballroom dressed in gold, silver, and other bright colors. The room was crowded with people. Their faces were all covered, and everyone seemed so happy.

Raoul pulled his mask off and looked around. He could see Meg, Madame Giry, and some other crew members, but Maria was no where in sight. He knew she found the dress. There was no way she couldn't have. He sighed and started toward Meg. In passing he noticed a beautiful young woman in a black mask. Her dress was a breathtaking red with a black over lay. She had on an expensive set of rubies as well.

"My lady," Raoul said with a small bow.

The woman only nodded. Her bright green eyes were dancing. Raoul could feel that knew her, but he didn't how. She quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Maria kept her laugh inside as she walked away from Raoul. She couldn't believe that he didn't know her. She walked over to the small bar and got a glass of wine. She watched as everyone danced, smiled, and laughed. She wanted to do all those things, yet she couldn't. She searched the faces fruitlessly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Erik. It was the perfect night for him to come. He could wear a mask, and no one would ever notice him. Deep down she knew he wasn't there though.

Suddenly the bright music stopped, and everyone seemed to go into a state of shock. Maria looked up and noticed someone standing at the stairway entrance.

The man was dressed in a blood red suit. His mask was that of a skull. He started forward, and everyone could see a sword hanging on his side.

Maria sat her glass down and rushed forward. She threw her mask to the side and ran our in the open. The attention quickly left the intruder and fell on her. Raoul stared in shock. Maria was the woman in the dress! She was there and wasn't wearing the dress that he gotten her. He shook his head. Maria paid him no attention; her eyes were on Erik.

Erik walked slowly down the stairs. He studied everyone and everything.

"Have you missed me?" he asked tauntingly. "Why is everyone so silent?"  
He stopped and pulled out a black case. He threw it down with a violent thrust.

"I have written you an opera," he said. "_Don Juan Triumphant_"

He looked around, watching everyone in the crowd. They all seemed too afraid to do anything. Then his eyes fell on Maria. He saw how perfect she looked in that dress and felt a smile come to his lips. He let it go and turned back to his audience.

"I have a few instructions before rehearsals start."

Everyone stared at him. Maria felt her heart pumping in her throat as she watched him. She listened closely.

"Carlotta must be taught to act," he said harshly. "Not her normal trick of strutting around the stage."

Erik pulled his sword and shook it through Carlotta's headpiece. Piangi, Carlotta's lover, stepped forward. Erik sneered and shook his head. The man quickly retreated.

"Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi age."

Erik turned away from the man and looked at the managers. Both tried to stand tall and fearlessly, but the fear was evident in their eyes.

"And my mangers must learn that their places in an office," he paused and thrust his sword at them, "not the arts."

Both men stared down the freshly sharpened blade. Andre gulped. Erik turned from them and looked at the crowd. His went straight to Maria. He smiled at seeing her how beautiful she was. Then he sighed.

"As for our star, Miss Maria Leroux," he informed everyone.

Shock filled the room. They all shot looks at him and at her. Firmin stepped forward.

"She is a costume mistress," he said.

Erik turned to him. "There's no doubt she'll do her best. It's true her voice is good and she knows that, but she should wish to excel, she has much still to learn."

Raoul now came out and stood at the edge of the crowd. Maria was standing in the center, and seemed shocked. Raoul turned back to the Phantom, who was still ranting.

"If pride will let her return to me," he paused and looked her. "Her teacher."

Maria looked around. She could feel everyone watching and waiting for her to choose. She could easily step forward and walk into Erik's arms. She glanced behind her and noticed Madame Giry. She sighed and walked up the stairs. Erik walked down and met her halfway. They stopped and just looked at each other. Maria gently took Erik's hand in hers.

"Thank you for my dress," she whispered so softly no one but Erik heard.

He pulled her closer and suddenly stopped. He bent toward her as if he might kiss her.

Firmin stepped forward, looking at the strange couple. He could not fathom the idea of letting the costume mistress on stage with trained singers.

"She is not stepping one foot on that stage," Firmin said sternly.

Erik turned to him with his eyes flashing. He reached for his sword when Maria grabbed his arm. He turned back to her, and she shook her head.

"She will be on stage, and if anyone tries to stop her, there will be more than an accident."

Firmin stepped back. Erik turned back to Maria. He knew he had already gotten too close. He went to touch her face and then shoved her.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed.

Maria clutched the banister to keep her balance and stared at him. His eyes were trying to explain his actions, but they couldn't.

"You're chains are still mine," he paused. "You belong to me."

Erik flipped his cloak and ran up the stairs. In a flash of fire Erik disappeared into a trap door. Meg ran up and put a hand on Maria's shoulder. Suddenly Raoul ran past them. He had his sword drawn and headed for the trap door.

"Raoul, no!" Maria yelled.

Her voice meant nothing. Raoul jumped down the trap door and disappeared into blackness.


	20. The Torture Chamber

**A/N: Hello all. This may be my last chapter for awhile. I'm starting school and have no idea when I will have to write and update. Please bear with me. I will get done what I can, when I can. I promise not to leave you hanging, the story will get done. Please be patient. **

Chapter Eighteen

The Torture Chamber

Raoul hit the floor with a loud thud. He quickly jumped to his feet and pulled his sword. He couldn't make out anything but walls. He took a step forward, seeing the red- suited menace next to a corner. He ran toward him and smacked into a flat, solid surface. He fell back from the shock of the blow.

He got up and looked around. The room was mostly black, but he could make out some sort of light reflecting off something. He listened, and there was nothing. Then suddenly a door opened from above. Raoul swung his sword at the sound as a noose fell from the ceiling. He jumped back, bumping into the wall. He growled.

"Come out and face me!" he yelled at his unseen foe.

The Phantom listened behind the wall of mirrors with a sinister smile. He moved slightly, letting Raoul see him again. He watched as Raoul swung around, trying to attack his form.

Raoul slammed his sword against the wall. He couldn't understand what was going on. He could see shapes, lights, and people, but he couldn't touch them. He looked around with a heavy sigh.

"God, help me," he whispered, clutching at his cross necklace.

He looked around and saw Maria. She was all over the room. She had a sad and concerned look in her eyes. He could tell that something was wrong. He watched as she looked around, searching for something or someone.

"Maria, Maria," Raoul yelled. "I'm in here!"

Maria turned as if hearing her name. She looked around and then disappeared. Raoul threw himself against the wall.

"Maria!" He shouted as he fell to the floor.

He shook off the pain and stood up. There had to be a way out of this place. He glanced around. His eyes fell upon the wall he'd hit. It was cracked. Everything suddenly made sense. The room was full of mirrors! That meant there had to be a door somewhere. He turned and saw Maria coming back.

"Maria!" he yelled franticly.

Maria looked around at hearing the muffled sound of her name. That was the second time she had heard it since following Madame Giry from the ballroom. She had lost the old woman somewhere and was now on her own. She moved silently, her skirt barely touching the floor. She stopped suddenly when she saw a light. She moved forward in the shadows. She caught her gasp when she saw Erik holding the small lantern. She stepped from her hiding place.

"Where's Raoul?" she asked.

Erik looked up, surprised to see her there. He walked toward her. Maria stepped back with fear in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Maria suddenly erupted. She rushed Erik and began slapping at his chest and face. She had tears of anger making in her eyes.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten me in so much trouble! And you could have gotten hurt or arrested!"

Erik grabbed her arms and pulled her close. He stroked her hair. "Calm down and please listen to me."

Maria fell against his chest with tears flowing down her face. He caressed her cheek.

"I didn't teach you to sing just to have you sing for me," he explained. "I want the whole world to hear you."

"But Erik, I can't do this," she paused and looked at him. "I can't do this, not without you."

Erik held her close. "I will be there with you. It's my music that you will be singing; therefore I will be with you."

Maria nodded. She was so afraid of losing him. He held her and then heard something moving toward them. He looked up and noticed Madame Giry walking down the corridor toward them.

"You better go," he whispered.

Maria nodded and wiped the tears way. "Erik, why did you push me away?"

Erik touched her cheek warmly. "I didn't want everyone to see that I loved you. I thought it would cause more trouble."

Maria looked up at him and smiled. She glanced behind her and found that Madame Giry was gone. She quickly turned back to Erik, reached up, and kissed him. He held her tightly and kissed her back. Suddenly a tortured cry rang out through the dark silence.

Raoul screamed out as he watched Maria kiss the Phantom. He had seen her once again, and she had not heard his cry. Then he had watched in agony as the Phantom had touched her. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved was letting that monster anywhere near her. He rushed the wall and started hitting the mirrors.

"You've won you monster!" He yelled. "Let me go!"

Suddenly a bright light flooded the chamber. Raoul turned, expecting to see the monster in red; however, Madame Giry was standing there with a small oil lamp. Raoul pulled his sword.

"Why are you here?"  
"Come with me," she said, pulling him out of the room.

Raoul walked out of the chamber. He was in the lower levels of the opera house. Madame Giry was walking ahead of him. He quickly caught up with her.

"Madame Giry," he started

"Please, I know no more than anyone else," she replied, quickening her pace.

"That's not true! You got me out of that room."

"Sir, there have been too many accidents."

"Accidents?" Raoul grabbed her arm to make her stop. "These things have been no 'accidents'."

Madame Giry pulled away from him and sighed. "Very well, come with me."

She led Raoul to her room. She took a seat after giving the room a little more light. She started her tale of Erik's past.

Maria walked up the hallway and stopped at Madame Giry's door. She had wanted to find out where that horrible cry had come from. She could see that the ballet leader had returned to her room. She went to go in and stopped. Someone was in there with her. She slowly slid away and then turned back to the door. She could hear voices. One was Madame Giry's, and the other was man. She put her ear against the door and listened.

Madame Giry related the murder of the carnival owner to Raoul and then stopped.

"I took him from that place and brought him here," she explained. "He has known nothing else of life since then, except this opera house. It was his playground and now his artistic domain. He is an architect, a designer, and composer. He's a genius!"

Raoul bit his lower lip, trying to think of a reply to appease the woman. "Clearly, his genius has turned to madness."

Madame Giry smiled and stood up. She walked toward the door. Maria heard the soft movement of a skirt across the wood floor. She quickly disappeared down the hallway before Madame Giry caught her. She ran into her room and sat down, thinking about what she had just heard. She knew about the murder, but Erik had neglected to tell her who had saved him. The woman who had saved her had saved him too. She looked over at her calendar, and her expression changed.

Maria had forgotten about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day. She pulled her hair free and sighed. She got up and changed into her night gown. Her mind was jumble with thoughts of what was to come, but they would wait until after tomorrow. She climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly. The night had been more exhausting than anyone had thought.


	21. A Trip to the Cememtery

Chapter Nineteen

A Trip to the Cemetery

Maria awoke before dawn broke. She got up and pulled a heavy shawl around her shoulders. The drafty opera house had turned deathly cold during the night. She walked over to the window; a light snow covered the ground. She sighed and walked over to her cedar chest. She lifted the top and pulled out her black dress. The sun was starting as she got dressed. She stepped into the cool hallway, never making a sound and noticed a bouquet of roses. She took them to her room and grabbed her black cloak off the bed. She pulled the hood up and walked down to the stables.

Maria walked in, looking for the grooms. It was early, but everyone should have been up. She walked over to the stall of a big, black horse named Caesar.

"Good morning, Caesar," Maria said, patting the horse that carried her to Erik's lair.

The horse nudged her gently. She slowly pushed back her hood and went over to the tack room. She got Caesar's bridle when she heard someone moving behind her.

"Can I help you, Mademoiselle?" the scruffy but gentle stable hand asked.

Maria turned and pulled out a small bag of gold. She saw the man's eyes brighten when he saw the small change purse.

"I would like to take Caesar for a ride this morning," Maria replied.

The groom looked over at the young stallion. He then turned to Maria. She was dressed in a beautiful, black gown with long sleeves and a black cloak with a red inside. She was also holding a bundle of roses. He knew what that meant.

"I will saddle him for you," the man said, taking the bridle from her.

Maria went to hand him the money. The man pushed Maria's hand over the coins.

"I don't want you money, Maria," he said with a sweet smile.

Maria nodded. She walked outside and waited for Caesar. She pulled her hood back up as the snow started to fall again.

The stable man emerged with Caesar saddled. He assisted Maria onto the sidesaddle and walked inside.

Maria made a small clicking noise with her tongue. Caesar started forward at a smooth trot. Maria quickly sped him up. She wanted to get to the cemetery.

Erik watched as Maria rode away. He wondered where she was going at such an early hour. It was a cold day and there was probably ice on the streets. He snuck down to the stables. The old groom was busying himself with some saddles that needed new polish. Erik walked over and took out another horse. He saddled it quickly and chased after Maria.

Once they got out of the city, it wasn't hard to see where Maria was heading. He pulled back to watch and not intrude. He saw the large cemetery come into view and sighed. It was the day he had almost forgotten.

Raoul walked into Maria's room and froze. Her bed was made, the lamps were extinguished, and she was nowhere around. His mind thought about last night and all the things that had happened. He swore as he walked down the hall. He went to the window and saw a hooded figure riding out of the stable. He didn't need to be told who that was. He rushed down to the stable and heard another horse go out.

The stable hand was staring as the second rider went out. He turned at hearing someone else enter.

"Where did that rider go?" Raoul demanded.

The stable hand could only shrug. He didn't know which way for certain the rider had gone once he rode out of the city.

"I assume that he followed the young woman," the groom finally admitted.

Raoul's eyes widened. It was as he feared. The hooded figure had been Maria.

"Where was she going?" Raoul asked, grabbing the man by the arm.

"The cemetery, I think," the groom said, pulling away.

Raoul rushed over to one of his white carriage horses. He mounted and spurred the horse. Luckily he had left his sword on from the sleepless night before. He rode hard, knowing he wasn't going to catch Maria, but he might catch the Phantom.

Maria dismounted Caesar at the huge iron gate of the old cemetery. The snow was coming down harder, but she didn't care. She pushed the heavy steel gate and walked in with Caesar trailing on a loose rein. She walked down the main path, her mind wondering. She glanced at passing tombstones and angel statues. Some made her smile while others made her tears seem so much closer. She paused at one of the graves.

The grave was small and had not been tended to in years. She wiped the snow away and read the name out loud.

"Danielle Laraque, beloved mother," Maria sighed.

She pulled one of the roses from the bouquet and dropped it on the grave. Maria remembered the old woman from the hospital so vividly. She could still hear the woman telling her how to pull a needle through certain materials. Maria collapses on the ground and began to sob deeply. This was not even the reason she was here. She finished her weeping and started on. She passed many more graves that she knew from her stay in the hospital. Finally she stopped in front of an old, large mausoleum.

The building was grand and sat at the top of the hill. The iron doors were shut and locked like always. The name Leroux was carved at the top a long with a likeness of her father. She climbed the stairs and sat down heavily.

"Father," she whispered. "I miss you so much. I can't believe that it has been twelve years this day that you left me."

She looked up at the likeness and saw how cold it looked. It was nothing like her father. He had been warm, kind, gentle, and loving man. He never got angry, and yet the likeness made him look so stern.

"Father, I found Erik, or he found me," Maria wiped a tear away. "He told me of your promise to bring him back home. I wish you had."

Maria heard Caesar snort and looked around. The day was so cold and lonely. It was just as it was the day her father had died. She looked down at the roses and saw a tear fall onto one of the perfect blooms.

"I love him so much, Papa," Maria sighed. "There is another man who loves me though. I don't love him. He is a Viscount, and he thinks that that impresses me."

Caesar snorted again. This time it was louder. Maria looked out at the open graveyard. There was no one there.

"Father," Maria whispered. "I know you would approve of Erik, but no one sees him the way you did, except me."

Maria had started to weep again. It didn't matter to her if the whole world knew she loved Erik. All she wanted to do was be with him. Yet everyone told her Raoul was the better choice. She shook her head.

Suddenly a soft voice called to her, "wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance."

Maria looked up at hearing the familiar voice. The cemetery was still deserted.

"Angel or Father, friend or Phantom, who is it there starting?"

"Have you forgotten your Angel?"

With that a cloaked figure stepped out from a maze of gravestones. Maria stood up at seeing Erik. He started toward her slowly.

"Angel, please speak. What endless longings echo in this whisper?" Maria called to him.

"Too long you've wondered in winter," Erik stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "far from my loving gaze."

"Wildly my mind beats against this," Maria started toward him.

"You resist?"  
"Yet my/your soul obeys," Maria and Erik said together. "Angel of Music, I denied you, turning from true beauty."

"Angel of Music, my protector," Maria whispered as she stepped into Erik's arms.

"Do not shun me," he whispered.

"Never," Maria said, kissing him.

Erik held her tightly, pressing his lips against hers. Maria held onto him as if she never wanted him to leave her.

"I love you," she whispered.

Suddenly they both heard the sound of pounding hooves. Erik turned and saw Raoul riding up. He pushed Maria behind him and pulled his sword. Raoul jerked his horses to a stop and jumped off.

"Get away from her," Raoul warned.

"Raoul, don't do this," Maria pleaded.

Raoul yanked his sword out. In one quick motion he lunged at Erik. Erik blocked the ill-aimed blow and advanced on him.

"No!" Maria screamed as the desperate swordfight started.


	22. The Swordfight

Chapter Twenty

The Swordfight

The clanging of steel and bumping of bodies seemed endless to Maria. She watched in horror as the two skilled men went at each other for blood. She had screamed for them to stop, but they had paid her no heed.

She watched as Erik advanced on Raoul again. Raoul fell on a huge, dead, tree limb. Erik brought his sword down and narrowly missed Raoul's head. Maria looked away in shock. She turned back to them when the graveyard was silent.

Erik and Raoul were standing face to face, waiting. Both men were sweating despite the cold day. Out of nowhere Raoul charged Erik; Erik was ready and dodged. They started all over again. Erik spun around, sending his cloak out like a demon's wings. The trick blinded Raoul. Raoul stepped back as Erik's sword sliced his arm.

"AHH!" Raoul yelled as he fell against a grave, staining the white snow.

"No," Maria yelled out.

Raoul let the pain pass and jumped to his feet. He pushed forward with a dangerous wrath. Erik kept blocking, but he wasn't holding his ground.

Maria felt her heard pounding in her chest. She watched as Erik moved. The horse that Raoul had ridden was standing close to the men. She went to scream when the horse moved. She ran down the stairs and grabbed its reins. She then turned back to Erik and Raoul.

Erik was getting tired. The sword felt so heavy in his grip. Raoul was fighting the last war of a desperate man and was very dangerous. Erik tried to advance; however, Raoul would not allow him. He had underestimated young viscount.

Unexpectedly Raoul pushed against Erik's sword arm. He forced him to the ground. Maria watched and started toward them.

Raoul panted as he stood over the defeated Phantom. He immediately kicked the sword from Erik's hand and watched as the groped for it. He raised his sword when Maria grabbed his arm.

"No Raoul!" She screamed as she tried to pull his arm down.

"Get off, Maria," Raoul growled as he knocked her to the ground.

Maria landed on the snowy ground with a loud thump. She felt pain shot through her body. She sat up as Raoul brought his sword back up in a striking stance.

Raoul stared at the Phantom with great satisfaction. Erik glared back at him, never allowing him to see his fear.

"Go back to Hell, where you belong," Raoul said as he brought the sword down.  
"NO!" Maria screamed as she struggled to get to her feet.

Erik kicked Raoul in the back of the leg. The young man was caught off guard and fell. The sword landed next to Erik. He jumped to his feet, moving with the speed of a cat, and grabbed the sword. He held it at Raoul's throat.

"For someone with such manners you don't know how to treat Maria," Erik sneered.

Raoul stared at the point of his sword. He could see Maria in the snow a few feet away. She had a look of horror and sadness on her sweet face. Raoul closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that would bring his death.

Erik raised the sword. He smiled at the thought of ending it all right then. Then he slung the blade into a nearby grave stone. The blade broke easily. Raoul opened his eyes in shock.

"Get up," Erik ordered.

Raoul obeyed. His knees were shaky, and he feared that he might fall.

"Now get out of here," Erik snapped.

Raoul walked over to he horse as Erik helped Maria to her feet. The half-masked man pulled Maria to him. She simply rested her head on his chest and let out an exhausted breath. Raoul swore at the scene as he mounted. He brought the horse over to them.

"This isn't over, Phantom," Raoul warned.

Erik glared at the little peacock. He finally rode off. Erik then turned back to Maria.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Maria nodded against him.

"That was very brave of you."

"I wasn't going to let him kill you anymore than I was going to let you kill him."

Erik smiled. "May I walk you to Caesar?"

Maria nodded and took his arm. Her heart still felt like it was in her throat. She walked to the gate and stopped.

"Erik," she said softly.

He turned to her and saw the fear was still in her eyes. "What's wrong, my love?"  
"Don't come to the show," she said quickly. "He'll kill you."

"Maria, I will come to that show. I would rather die watching you sing than live a thousand years."

"You stupid fool!" Maria yelled. "I don't want you to die. Don't you see I love you?"  
Erik seemed at a loss for words. He knew that Maria loved him, but to hear her say it was different. He knew that it was real and true.

"I love you too," he finally managed to say.

Maria smiled. "Then don't come. After the show I'll come to you."

Erik nodded. "I will stay away."

Maria hugged Erik tightly in thanks. He bent down and places a gentle kiss on her lips. After they stopped he placed her atop Caesar's back.

"I'll be right behind you," he said.

She nodded and turned the horse back toward the city.

The sun was sitting when Maria finished grooming Caesar. She walked inside and noticed a small crowd gathered around Raoul and the managers. She thought about making her presence known and then stopped. It was better to listen and not be seen.

"No," Raoul was saying. "We play his game and perform his work, but we hold the ace."

"How so?" Andre asked.

"If Maria sings he's certain to attend."

"We'll be certain the doors are barred, and the police are here," Firmin put in.

"And that they are armed." Raoul reminded him.

The men all smiled as they saw the plan come together.

"The curtain falls, his reign will end!" The men said with malicious smiles.

Maria held her breath and disappeared from the room. She prayed that Erik would keep his word. The men were no longer playing games. They were going to get rid of the Phantom once and for all.


	23. A Choice in the Chapel

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for all reviews. I think that I will have the story finished soon. I'm sorry for the last few mistakes that I have let get in the story. I have been so busy trying to finish that I have that I slacked a little on my editing. **

Chapter Twenty-One

A Choice in the Chapel

Maria sighed as she walked off the stage. She never knew how hard being on stage actually was. It was worse when no one wanted you there. The rehearsals for "Don Juan" had been going well until recently. The show was in two nights, and everyone seemed more anxious than usual about opening night.

Maria was probably the worst. She feared that night. It wasn't because it was her first and most likely last performance, but it was Erik. She felt a pang of guilt about asking him not come. She also worried that he would back down from word and show up. After every rehearsal, Maria could hear Raoul's sinister plan in her head. She walked backstage and changed out of her costume.

"You were wonderful today," a voice from behind her said.

She looked up from pulling her back to see Raoul in the mirror. She quickly turned away. She was still quite perturbed with him for what he did at the cemetery.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"There's something I need to tell you," Raoul took a chair next to her.

Maria kept her eyes on the mirror. He was not going to get the best of her. Raoul watched her, knowing what she was doing.

"Look Maria, I know what happened in the cemetery seemed like my fault."

Maria glared at him. "It was your fault."

Raoul shrugged. "I didn't come here to argue."

Maria put her brush down and stood up. She had had enough of his so called conversation. She headed for the door. Raoul quickly jumped from his seat and grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me," he said with his eyes pleading.

Maria sighed and conceded. She leaned against the door frame, waiting.

"I don't think you should sing on opening night," Raoul stated.

Maria looked at him incredulously. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to stand there and tell her this.

"I'm going to sing opening night," Maria said firmly.

"Maria, it's too dangerous. What if the Phantom shows up?"

"I think the only person who will have to worry is you."

Maria walked out before Raoul could say anymore to her. She knew why he didn't want her on stage. If his plan went wrong it could be her that go hurt and not Erik. Perhaps not singing that night wasn't a bad idea. She quickly hated herself for that thought. She couldn't betray Erik like that. She let out an exasperated sigh and went to the chapel.

During the winter the chapel was always war, and comforting. Maria sat in the window with her mind racing about things to come. She had thought about Raoul's suggestion and her promise to Erik. If she sat out opening night, it would be a blow to Erik, and all he had done for her. She heard soft footsteps on the stairs and looked up. Erik was standing in the doorway. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Erik," she said desperately trying to hide her tears. "Don't make do this. It scares me."

Erik took her in his arms and held her. He had been watching and listening. He knew all about Raoul's plan.

"He'll kill you," Maria said suddenly. "I know he won't let me go."

"You said yourself that he is only a man," Erik said, guiding her back to the window.

He sat down and pulled Maria down next to him. She rested her head against his chest.

"Yet while he lives he will haunt us till we're dead," Erik half whispered.

Maria sat up and turned to face him. "I'm so confused. If I go on I risk the chance of getting hurt, and if I don't I betray you."

Erik gently touched her cheek. "Twisted everyway what answer can you give? Do you risk your life to wind the chance to love? Do you betray the man who once inspired you voice?"

Maria let a tear roll down her cheek and onto Erik's hand. She turned away from his piercing eyes.

"Maria," he said softly. "Don't think that I don't care, but every hope and every prayer for us rest on you now."

Maria fell into the safety of his arms. He was truly a strange angel. His arms felt like wings that would protect her from all harm, his eyes always watched over her, and his voice always guided her. He stroked her hair then rested his cheek on her head.

"No matter what you choice is I will be with you," he finally said.

Maria looked up. He was staring down at her with such sincerity that she felt too weak to answer.

"I know what I should do, but fear keeps me from it," Maria admitted.

"Fear kept you off the stage."

Maria set up. She knew everything was riding on her. Raoul's plan weighed heavy on her, and Erik hopes almost smothered he. If she sang Raoul could win. Then it hit her. It was no win situation, but she had to sing. She had spent ten years working as a costume mistress and singing to no one in the chapel. Quitting now meant losing everything. She smiled, realizing what she had do.

"I'll go on," she said happily. "I just wish that you could be with me."

Erik only nodded. "I will be in every word you sing."

He pulled her to him and placed a passionate kill on her lips. Maria returned the act with the same vitality. Erik could feel her reaching for the mask and quickly stopped her.

"No," he said breathless from the kiss.

Maria only nodded. She understood. Erik had to be comfortable with his scars before he would let Maria live with them. She gently kissed the white mask and smiled. There was a faint sound of footstep on the stairs.

"You better go," Maria said.

Erik nodded and left the room. Maria paid no attention to where he went. Erik knew his way out. She laid back against the windowsill and sighed. She hoped it would all be over soon.

Erik walked down to his lair. He lit some extra candles and walked over to the model of the opera house stage. He had it set up for the final song in "Don Juan". He smiled as he exchanged his white half-mask for a full black one.

"Sill my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the jokes wearing thin. Bring the audience in, and let my opera begin!"

Erik picked up a candle and tossed it onto the model. The little thing went up to flames quickly. A small smile plated on his lips. He hoped that things wouldn't get that out of the hand at the show.


	24. Don Juan Triumphs

Chapter Twenty-Two

Don Juan Triumphs

The audience filed into the huge auditorium. The air was filled with the strange excitement, which always accompanies opening night. The crowd buzzed bout this new soprano that was playing the lead. The lights signaled that it was almost time. The ladies and gentlemen quickly rushed to their seats. A few minutes later the new, harsh, and odd music began. The curtain rose on a stage wreathed in orange light. The props were all painted to resemble flames. The actors came out, and the show began.

Maria stood backstage, watching. She had been nervous all night. She watched the crowd and could see that they were not enjoying the show. She sighed and looked around. She then noticed soldiers all over the place. They were in the rafters, behind the sightlines, and in the private boxes. Maria slipped away and went over to Meg.

"Why are there soldiers here?" Maria asked.

Meg shrugged. Most of the actors hadn't noticed all the extra people backstage. Maria returned to her position when Meg went out. Soon she would take the stage.

Erik watched. Despite his promise he watched Maria. He was going to see her perform. He was also going to be with her. He pulled the cloak around himself as he saw Piangi come backstage.

The fat tenor was paying no attention as a shadow descended down on him. The man looked up as Erik came down on him. He went to shout for help, but his attacker was faster and clubbed him. Erik moved the huge man quickly and then returned to the stage entrance just as Maria entered.

"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy," she sang. "No dreams within her heart but dreams of love."

She hit the last note with beautiful clarity. The audience enjoyed hearing and seeing her. She walked around and then sat down on the small step. The stage fell silent, and Erik knew it was time.

Maria sat on stage. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribs. She had been surprised that she had made it across the stage without fainting. She glanced at the audience then turned back to what her character was supposed to be doing. She picked the thorns off the roses and waited. She hoped that Don Juan hadn't missed his cue. Finally she heard the upstage curtain move.

"Master," one of the actors said.

Maria sighed. At least she hadn't been abandoned like she thought. She looked back down at the roses.

The man playing Passirino stared at the Don Juan before him. He could easily see that it was not Piangi. This man was taller and better built. His chest and arms were toned and filled out the costume perfectly. He also had no facial hair. Passirino felt that something was off with the show.

"Passirino," the new man snapped in a stage whisper. "Go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey."

Passirino quickly obeyed. He didn't want to question this replacement. As he exited he turned back to the man. There was something about him. He prayed that Maria would be safe.

Erik slowly pulled the cape away from his face and walked toward Maria.

"You have come here," Erik started singing. "In pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which until now has been silent…silent."

Maria looked up. She knew that voice all too well. She turned to where Erik was standing. He held his finger to his lips to keep her from saying something she shouldn't. She gently nodded.

"I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge."

Maria could feel his voice wrapping around her. She could almost feel his touch even though he was not close enough to touch her.

"In your mind you've already succumb to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided."

Maria slowly rose to her feet. This time she nodded where everyone could see. She knew she shouldn't do this, but she couldn't help it. Erik slowly walked toward her, flipping his cloak.

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end."

The dancers slowly came on stage as Erik closed in on Maria. There were also people backstage coming up to see what was happening.

"Past all thoughts of 'if' or 'when'. No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend."

Suddenly Erik seized Maria from behind. He pulled her close, running his hands down her hips.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul?" he asked brushing his cheek across her neck. "What rich desire locks its door?"

He pushed Maria away, yet he still held her hand. He gently kissed it.

"What sweet seduction lies before us?"

Maria felt as if her heart was going to explode. She tried to react, but she couldn't. She slowly pulled up her small sleeve on her costume, hoping to get a grip on herself.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?"  
Maria fumbled. She could barely remember the words to the song. She walked downstage and looked at audience, who had become transfixed with the whole song. Then she looked up at Box Five where Raoul was sitting. He had an astonished look on his face. Maria thought about smiling. Instead she turned to Erik.

"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence."

She moved toward Erik with a flirty smile. She didn't care about anything anymore. She didn't care who saw her or her emotions. All she wanted to do was sing with him.

"I have come here hardly knowing the reason why," she paused, shaking her head. "In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided…decided."

Erik turned to her. She was no longer playing some part in his opera. Everything she was singing was coming from her heart, not from some words written on a piece of parchment.

"Past the point of no return, no turning back now. Our passion play had no at last begun."

Maria slowly started walking toward one of the sets of spiral stairs that led to the balcony. Erik followed and took the other set.

"Past all thought of right and wrong. One final question: How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom?"

Maria stopped at the top of the stairs before asking the next question. Erik came up and locked eyes with her.

"When will the flames at last consume us?" she asked starting towards him.

"Past the point of no return!" they sang together. "The final threshold. The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn!"

Erik spun Maria into his arms and pulled her close. They entwined their fingers as Erik put his head against her neck.

"We've passed the point of no return," they finished holding each other close.

Raoul watched and felt disgusted. He couldn't fathom the idea that once again that creature had guided Maria into a trap. He motioned to the guard behind him.

"Shoot him," he whispered.

The guard took aim and then sighed heavily. "I can't, sir, I'll hit her."

Raoul waved to get Firmin and Andre's attention. The two managers looked over at him and nodded. Another solider stepped up. He too had no clear shot. It looked as if the Phantom was going to have the last laugh.

"Kill him," Firmin whispered callously. "I don't care if you shoot her too. Just kill him."

The music started to fade. They would have to make their move soon.

As the music started to fade Erik began to sing softly.

"Say you'll share with me on love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here, beside you."

Maria pulled Erik closer. She was so lost in his every word and gesture. Then the words he was singing hit her. She turned around suddenly. Even with the mask on his face she could see the pleading in Erik's eyes. She wanted him and needed him. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Anywhere you go let me go too," he continued. "Maria, that's all I…"

Maria nodded. She was so lost in the moment she never even saw it coming. She reached out as Erik was finishing and touched his face when suddenly blood splattered all over her. She blinked and the dream had been destroyed. She could now hear the echoes of a shoot, and thousands of confused screams. It was then that she saw Erik fall to his knees, clutching his bloodied chest.


	25. Maria's Final Choice

Chapter Twenty-Three 

Maria's Final Choice

"NO!" Maria screamed as she fell to her knees next to Erik. "Erik, please, no."

She turned and looked at Raoul. He was standing tall in the box with a smug look. Maria glare, knowing he had done this. She then turned back to Erik.

Erik looked at her. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. He gritted his teeth and got to his feet. He pulled Maria to him.

"I need you to trust me," he said, pulling out a dagger.

Maria nodded. She watched as Erik cut a nearby rope, sending the fantastic chandelier into the audience.

"Erik, what have you…"

She never got to finish her question. Erik had pulled her close and hit the trap door latch. They were now falling into what seemed like nothingness.

Raoul watched in horror as Maria fell. He was going to finish this. He rushed from his box and went to find the one person who could help him.

Neither Raoul nor Maria saw the huge chandelier fall into the gas system. The explosion was small, but the fire quickly devoured the opera house. The patrons, managers, and actors quickly scrambled for an escape. The flames destroyed everything in seconds.

The women were trying to get everyone backstage to safety as the men started forming a mob to go after Erik. It was over. Not matter what happened, the Phantom was not going to see the light of day. In all the commotion no one found the still stupefied Piangi.

Erik pulled Maria to her feet and started walking swiftly. Maria could barely keep up. Her mind was racing all over the place with wild thoughts. She couldn't understand what had just happened on stage. Then she looked at Erik. He was trying to hold a torch with his wounded arm and pull her.

"Erik, stop," she pleaded.

"No," Erik snapped through tightly clenched teeth.

"Erik," Maria pulled herself free. "STOP! You're bleeding."

Erik slowed, but he did not stop. Once they got to the lair they would be safe. He staggered as they reached the boat. He helped Maria in quickly. She watched him the whole time. They docked, and Erik went to pick her up.

"You are hurt," she said standing. "Let me help you."

Erik got out and almost fell. The wound was starting to get to him. He staggered up to the bedroom. His chest was soaked in blood, and his shirt was no longer white. He tried to make it to the bed. Suddenly he slipped. Maria quickly caught him and helped him to the bed. It was at that moment Erik saw blood on her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," she said, "Let me look at you."

Erik pulled off the jacket. It hurt the whole time. He then pulled off the vest. His once white shirt was drenched in blood and sweat. Maria moved and could see that the bulled had gone through. An inch lower and she would have lost everything.

"I can sew you up," she said.

Erik looked at her like she had gone crazy. He knew there was no other way. He sighed.

"I have some black thread over there," he said, pointing.

Maria got to her feet. She got the thread and a needle, which she had left. She then found a bowl and filled it with water from the lake. When she back Erik had pulled off his shirt. She knelt down and ripped her skirt to make a rag. She cleaned the wound carefully. Erik felt pain shot through his arm, shoulder, and chest every time Maria touched him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Erik looked down at her. She was threading her needle. However her hands were shaking almost uncontrollably. He couldn't help but smile despite his pain. He reached down and took her hands in his.

"I trust you," he whispered.

"You shouldn't," Maria warned. "The only thing I've ever sewed up is a dress."

Erik kissed her hand. "You can do this."

Maria nodded. She took a deep breath, trying to get control. She finally stopped shaking. She then started stitching. The job was very simple, and she finished quickly. She found one of Erik's old shirts and made a makeshift bandage.

"Thank you," Erik whispered.

Maria sat down and looked at him. He was a little pale and looked extremely worn. She gently touched his cheek and reached for the black mask. Erik quickly grabbed her hand.

"Don't," he begged.

"It's all right," Maria said. "I want to see the man I love."

Erik removed his hand reluctantly. Slowly Maria pulled the mask away. Erik turned away, and she made him look at her. She smiled and touched his scars. Then she moved forward, placing a delicate kiss on them. Erik felt a tear roll down his face.

"You should change," he said.

Maria nodded, remembering that her party dress was still in the lair. She got up and walked into the other room. Erik got up and pulled on another open shirt. He then walked out as Maria did. She looked amazing as always. She had let her hair down and washed the blood off her perfect face.

Maria walked over and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first. However he understood why she was like this. She probably thought he had died. He pushed her face up to his and kissed her.

"Get your monstrous hands off her," Raoul said walking up.

Maria looked up and discovered that the young viscount had found another way into the lair and gotten to the bank. There was no doubt in her mind that the information had come from Madame Giry. She suddenly exploded. She rushed at him, grabbing a nearby candlestick.

"You bastard!" she screamed as she swung the candleholder.

She never expected that her aim would be so true. The candlestick smashed into Raoul's face, tearing his perfect flesh. Maria stepped back in horror at seeing the blood running down his cheeks. She tried to speak.

"I came here to save you from him," Raoul pointed to Erik and then froze.

Raoul stared at Erik's face. He had never seen anything so ugly in his life. He couldn't believe that he had just seen Maria let that man kiss her.

"He's a monster," Raoul whispered.

Maria took her place next to Erik. "The only monster here is you."

She turned to Erik and kissed him. It was the kiss that made the choice. Erik knew that Maria loved him and would stay wherever he was. He kissed back as he never had. Suddenly they could hear voices. Erik looked up with tears in his eyes.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Go, take him, forget me, forget all of this," Erik said.

"What? Erik, no, I'm not leaving you."

"Go Maria, go away and leave me alone. Forget all you've seen. Go now, don't let them find you. Take the boat, swear to me never to tell the secrets you know of the Angel in Hell."

Maria could not understand what she was hearing. It made no sense. She had done everything to prove she loved Erik. Now he was shoving her away.

"Go now!" Erik yelled. "Go now and leave me."

Erik staggered off into the bedroom. Maria stood there confused. She looked at the boat. She could return, but she would never live. Raoul suddenly took her arm.

"Let's go," he ordered.

"No," Maria said.

"Maria, you heard him. He let you go."

"I was never a prisoner, and he's my strange angel. He saved me more than once. I don't love Raoul, I never could. I love him." She sighed. "I always have. From the first moment he sang to me, to the very first time I saw his face. I have loved him."

Raoul looked at her as if she'd slapped him. He slowly walked to the boat.

"If you stay here, you will die," he said, wiping the blood off his cheek.

"I would rather stay and die with the man I love, than live my whole life with you."

Raoul climbed into the boat. It was over. He had lost. Maria was the Phantom's, but she had given him a sting that he would never forget. He looked back at her one last time as he sailed away. He knew the Phantom had another way out. Maybe he could stall the mob for her.


	26. Reflections in Shattered Glass

Chapter Twenty-Four

Reflections in Shattered Glass

Erik sat in his small bedroom, crying. The small music box was playing, and he could still feel Maria. He didn't want her to go, but he wouldn't dare condemn her to this life. He looked down at the small monkey and felt a faint smile cross his lips. His whole life had been about making music and hiding his face. Then he had found Maria. She had given meaning to his meaningless existence. He sighed. His mind went back to the last kiss. She had what she had done and said. She loved him and always would.

Erik got up and walked over to a small table. There was a diamond ring sitting on there. He picked it up and walked out, hoping to catch Maria. He looked around and saw the small boat go around the corner. He couldn't tell if Maria was on it or not. He looked around and didn't see anyone in the cave.

"No," he whispered. Then he called out to the boat. "You alone can make my song take flight."

He walked down, and the lair was empty. His whole world was gone. He glanced at the ring. Somehow or another it seemed to have lost its shine. He grabbed a candlestick and walked over to one of the grand mirrors.

"It's over now, the music of the night!"

Erik looked at himself one last time. Then he smashed the mirror. The mirror shattered, and he hit again. He didn't care how much bad luck he got. He moved to the next one. He went to destroy it too and stopped. In the glass stood Maria's perfect form. Erik couldn't believe it. He stared at the reflection and saw the horrified look on her face. He cursed his imagination. He wanted so badly to have Maria back that his mind was playing tricks on him. He went to smash the mirror.

"Erik," the reflection said.

Erik froze. He knew that he was no longer dreaming. He slowly turned. His eyes had not been lying. Maria was still here. Suddenly she flew up into his arms. Erik dropped his assault weapon and kissed her.

"I thought you left," he said, hugging her.

"How could I leave my strange angel?" she said. "Erik, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, singing, dancing, and living."

Erik picked her and kissed her. She kissed him back. He sat her down and picked up the candlestick again.

"We have to get out of here," he said.

He walked over to the last mirror. Maria stood close behind him. Slowly he pushed her behind him.

"Get back," he warned.

Erik took the candlestick and smashed the mirror. It shattered quickly. Behind the frame and broken glass was an entrance to another cave. He stepped through and held out his hand to Maria. She took it, stepping through. She turned and took one last look at the world she was leaving. She looked around and saw Meg coming into the lair.

The two friends locked eyes for a moment. Meg nodded, understanding what her friend had to do. Maria smiled and gave her a little wave. She turned back to Erik. She loved Meg and her mother, but Erik was the man who loved her. Being with him was being home.

Meg watched as Maria disappeared into the dark abyss. She would miss her best friend, yet as she looked around she could see why Maria loved this place so much. She went through searching all the rooms. She discovered the bed chamber and went inside. One a small table next to the bed sat the music box that Maria had talked about. Next to it laid a white half mask. Meg picked it up and stared at it. She knew what it was. Finally she tucked it away to keep forever.

Maria followed Erik down the tunnel without any protest. She had learned to trust him. They finally stopped at a ladder.

"This leads to the street," Erik explained.

Maria nodded. She pulled up the skirt of her dress and went up. Erik followed. They reached the streets and had to shield their eyes. Sometime during all this the night had surrender once again to the day. Maria walked out and helped Erik. He turned away from the light and her.

"Erik, it's over, we're free. You can look into the sky without fear."

Erik looked at her. She was smiling and looked beautiful in the morning sun. Then he looked at the sky. It was the first time he had been outside in the daylight without his mask or a hood to hide himself. It felt amazing. He looked back at Maria. He took her in his arms and kissed her. It was the classic kiss of a lover. She kissed him back, never caring who saw her; she had her strange angel. It didn't to her matter how ugly Erik was. She loved him and always would.


	27. Family Ties

Epilogue 

Family Ties

Meg awoke sometime during the night. The house was completely silent. She sat up and listened. The music box had stopped. She knew deep in her heart what that meant. Her mother, Maria Leroux, had finally passed away. She got up, pulling on her robe. She walked to her Mother's room, and the servants were already standing there. She felt sick and happy at the same time. Her mother was gone, but she was with Meg's father, Erik. She went into the room and found Gaston by the bed.

Gaston stood up at seeing his sister. His eyes were red from crying. He walked over to Meg.

"She died in her sleep," he said, trying to hide his emotions.

Meg nodded. She quickly sent the people out. She needed time to be alone with her brother and her thoughts.

The last of the guest finally left. Meg sat down heavily in one of her mother's favorite chairs. The past two days had been hard on her. She had buried her mother that day, and then she had been hostess to funeral guest. She looked up and noticed Gaston pacing by the window.

"Would you sit down?" she asked irritably.

Gaston turned to her. Death had never been easy for the young man. Erik had died when Meg was fourteen and Gaston nine. The young man had never really gotten over the loss. Now, ten years later, he had lost his mother.

"Well, I guess Father is happy," Gaston said heartlessly.

Meg looked up at him. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Gaston gave her a cold laugh. "You have to ask that?"

Meg stood up. Her defenses were already on high alert. She didn't want to fight, but her brother had given her no choice.

"Gaston, your birthmark was not Father's fault. I wish you would let it go. Rachael didn't leave you because of that."

"I don't care about that birthmark! He left me! Damn it, he left us! You at least go fourteen years with him, Meg. I barely got nine."

Meg felt as if she had been hit by a hard smack. She never knew that Gaston felt the way he did.

"I loved Father, Meg. I just didn't get enough time with him. I never knew him the way you did. And I didn't get his talent."

Gaston turned to the window. He hated bearing this cross and his feelings like he was now.

"He was sick for a long time, Gaston. We both wanted more time with him." Meg got up and walked over to him. "And you did get his talent. Where do you think you learned to write so well?"  
Gaston turned around, hugging his sister. It had been years since they had actually gotten along. He pulled away with a smile.

"Is that why you wrote the book?" Meg asked suddenly. "To prove that you loved him?"

"No," Gaston said. "I wrote the book because it is a story that needs to be told."

Med smiled. She went to sit back down when there was a knock on the doorframe. They both turned, finding Philippe DeChangy standing there.

"I just heard about Maria," he said.

Gaston quickly left the room. Philippe walked in and handed Meg a bright, yellow rose.

"I would have been here sooner, but work detained me."

Meg took the rose and nodded. Philippe had been on her mind for a long time. She had even caught herself slipping his ring back on. She loved him deeply, but she could never get past who his father was. She glanced over at him.

"You know your mother gave my father a scar?" he asked.

Meg gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

"He had a scar across his face that she gave him defending Erik."

Meg smiled. "I'm sorry."

Philippe turned to her. "Don't be. My father deserved it. He would never accept your father for a man, and I'm not like him. I should have told you that sooner."

"Would you have accepted my father?"  
Philippe was caught off guard by the question. It was like she was asking something that he wanted to keep secret.

"Yes," he said firmly.

Meg turned around, surprised. She gently touched his face. He smiled at the simple caress. He slowly reached over and touched her birthmark.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask, will you marry me?"

Meg held up her hand. She had the ring on her finger. Philippe pulled her to him and kissed her. She kissed him back with all her soul.

"It's here," Gaston yelled as he ran in the house.

Meg and Philippe looked up from their tea and rushed into the parlor. Gaston was already there holding a small wrapped package. He looked up at them.

"Open it!" Philippe half yelled anxious to see the package's contents.

Gaston quickly pulled the brown paper away, revealing a small book. There was a woman on the cover with a shadowed figure standing behind her with a white mask.

"The Phantom of the Opera, by Gaston Leroux," Meg read out loud. "Mother and Father would be so proud of you."

Philippe patted his new brother-in-law on the back. He had contributed to most of the information in the book. He smiled as Meg thumbed through it. She stopped at the dedication page.

"To my Mother and Father, who are together in Heaven. I know that my Mother now has the untainted voice she always wanted, and my Father has a perfect face."

Meg looked up from reading. She had tears in her eyes. Gaston nodded.

"It's how I see them now," he said.

Meg hugged her brother. "It's how they always were when they were together."

Meg sat the book down and looked at it. The story of her mother and father rang in her head as she slept that night. In her dreams she could her parents dancing together in Heaven. No onestared at them because it was as Gaston said. The Strangest Angel in heaven was no longer strange.

**A/N: Thank you to all my devoted fans. You have made this expierence so fun. I have really enjoyed getting all the reviews. I hated to end this story. It has become a huge part of my life, but at least this time the Phantom got the girl. Thanks once again. I hope that I can keep getting feedback on all the stories I post here.Lanthieriel**


End file.
